A Slayer's Rise
by Killer35
Summary: Issei's family had a some connection to the supernatural but it seemed to be a bad one. Little did Issei know he was connected to one of the most bloodthirsty warriors of the great war. A single day is what changed Issei life that lead him to flow in his ancestors footsteps. Dark imagery and themes
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes: **

**Hello all.**

**This is an expansion on **_**The slayer **_**story I made. I going to make this a little longer story made be a couple chapters deep. I am new to this story thing and trying something new so try and forgive my terrible writing skills. Any feedback is good in my books so if you have something to say then go right ahead. **

**This story is going be filled with a lot of dark themes (Murder sexual assault etc) so try and go with it. I am going to make this a very dark world but I do plan on having a few feels good moments. Maybe a romance depending on if I feel like it would fit or if the community yells at me for it. Anyways this Issei is going be OP AF and is going to act the doom slayer from doom with a few different traits. (The title of the story). The characters in ORC and going be a very um "different" from the series. Harem? Again, depending if the community wants it then I have no issues making it. **

**With that out of the way lets gets on with the show **

**-/-**

"Issei! Time to get up!" Issei mother shouted from downstairs

"Ugh. FINE IM UP!" Issei yelled back.

Issei got out of his bed and went into into his bathroom and start his day. His morning routine was him taking a shower, using the toilet, brushing is teeth and fixing himself up. Issei was your average looking 13-year-old boy. Long but spikey hair, Big brown eyes, he was nothing special. Average build and height. He was just about to finish his hair when suddenly.

"ISSEI! BREAKFAST IS READY!" his dad yelled.

"I WILL BE DOWNSTAIRS IN A MIUNTE" Issei yelled back.

Issei quickly finished himself, got dressed and ran downstairs.

-\\-

Issei got to the table and sat down to eat his breakfast.

"So Issei, what do you plan on doing today? Summer is almost over and next thing you know you will back at school." Issei mother said.

"I planned on meeting Akeno at the playground today then we planned on going to the mall." Issei replied.

"Ugh. Why do hang around that girl? "Issei father asked. Issei's father and Akeno family never really liked each other. The reason was never really clear in issei mind on why his father hated Akeno's family so much but he never really paid much attention to it.

"She is nice person to be around. Its not like it's a big deal or anything?" Issei replied.

"I just wish you had NORMAL friends for once" Issei father said

"Yea, whatever." Issei replied in sarcastic tone.

After breakfast Issei got up from his seat and walked over to front door to put his shoes on walked out the front door to meet up with Akeno.

"Honey, you have to need to get over your intolerance of THEM" Issei mother said

"You know my family history. You know what my ancestor did to their kind and most of supernatural world. I just hope that crow isn't setting up my son." Issei father replied.

I doubt she is playing our son. If she is, you always have that shotgun hanging the wall." Issei mother joked.

"Ha, I would most likely use the sword downstairs" The father replied with a twisted grin on his face.

-/-

Issei walked towards the playground thinking about his father hatred.

"_why does my father hate Akeno's family so much? I don't get. Our mothers get along well but when our fathers saw each other for first time it was like a fistfight waiting to happen? What does he mean by normal too? Maybe it just an age thing? I don't know?"_

Issei was at the playground now. He was looking for Akeno when he heard.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP!" A voice screamed in the distance.

Issei ran to the voice. He got to where the voice came from and he stood there in rage. There was some old creep trying feel up Akeno.

Issei ran at the creep and with the hardest punch he could make. He threw it at the creep. It landed right on jaw. The creep was out before he hit the pavement.

"Try that again I will rip you in half!" Issei yelled at the man who was still knock out.

"Are you alright Akeno-san?" Issei said as he turned towards Akeno.

"Ara ara I didn't know Issei-kun had such aggressive side to him." Akeno replied.

Issei looked at Akeno with a look of confusion. Akeno was a shy girl and had trouble making friends. Even though she was a year older than Issei. She would look up to him and relied on him which always confused him.

"_Usually when a girl gets saved, she acts all scared and freighted. So why does she look like a pornstar who is about have first experience?" _Issei thought.

"Anyway, lets get out here, I don't hang out here when the man comes too" Issei said

"I think that is a wonderful idea Issei-kun" Akeno replied with in a very sensual manner.

"_I can't believe Issei had so much aggression. I wonder what he be when gets older? Maybe even the bedroom wi..What I am thinking?! That's just wrong. The strike had much rage and power behind it. I can't help but feel hot when he hit that pervert. Oh my. I might fall for Issei if you keep this side you have. If haven't fallen for him already." _Akeno pondered as they walked towards the mall.

-/-

The day was pretty uneventful after the pervert in park. Issei and Akeno walked around the mall. Trying on clothes and enjoying one another company. The day was coming to an end and Issei began walking home Akeno just to make sure no one tried to molest her again. Issei and Akeno were at the front gate of Akeno's home. Well it was more like a shine then anything else but she called a home.

"Thank you for hang out with me today" Akeno said.

"No problem anytime. I really like hang out with you Akeno-san" Issei replied

Akeno blushed at Issei kind words.

"AKENO GET AWAY FROM HIM" A man running towards the two.

The man running towards Issei and Akeno was Akeno's father Baraqiel. The man was huge in height and looked like a he could lift the world up on his shoulders and ask for more weight. Baraqiel came between the two.

"Akeno go inside now" Baraqiel demand

"But father!" Akeno replied

"NOW!" Baraqiel yelled

Akeno did was she was told and walked inside her home without even a goodbye to Issei.

"Now you listen here, I am telling you to stay away from my daughter. If I ever see you near her again, I will personally send you to hell! I am understood?" Baraqiel yelled at Issei

"Why should I? We like see each other. I don't see the issue here?" Issei replied

Baraqiel smacked Issei across the face his bare hand. It hit Issei with such impact that he fell on his side.

"I AM UNDERSTOOD!?" Baraqiel screamed at the boy.

"Yes" Issei said in a low tone

"Good. Now get out of here Boy" Baraqiel barked at Issei.

Issei got to his feet and begain to walk to the direction of his house.

"_I swear it feels like I'm missing a piece of history when it comes to my family and Akeno's. Why does Akeno's father hate me so much? Why can't my family see I like seeing Akeno. The last friend Irina wasn't even allowed to play in my house anymore when my family discovered that Irina family had strong ties to the local church. Maybe my family hates religion? I don't understand it!" _ Issei pondered.

When he got home, Issei notice that front door was opened.

"Huh I wonder why the door is ope-" Issei said to himself 

BOOM

Issei was scared out his mind when heard that sound. Not from noise but what that noise came from. It was his father shotgun. Issei ran inside to see what was going on. What Issei saw shook him to the very core.

**That's all folks.**

**I know I hate cliff-hangers too but I feel like this a good place to leave it. I should be able to write another chapter soon. However, don't hold your breath because it may take a couple of days or weeks**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading my first chapter. If not then tell me in the reviews what you don't like about it and may change it if I feel it being a vaild reason.**

**Killer out. **


	2. Chapter 2

Issei stood there in the front door of his home. The home he grew up in and the home he felt the safest in. No longer did that that safe feeling linger anywhere in that home. No longer did that feeling of happiness of being home was there. Issei was shocked, scared, angry and a bunch of emotions at the same time. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Issei tried rubbing his eyes just make sure this wasn't real. Sadly, it was.

What Issei was seeing wasn't some sick joke. It what no one should see at any age especially if at a young age. In front of issei was his now dead father. He was against the wall. He was slumped over not moving as blood leaked out from the giant hole in his chest. On his left side Issei could see still cluched in his now deceased father hand was his double barrel shotgun. It was recently fired as one could see the smoke coming out of one of the barrels. Issei slowly made his way over to his dead father to grab the weapon. Just when Issei grabbed the weapon, A sound was heard in then next room.

Issei quickly got a hold of the weapon and made his way over to the next room. Issei looked on in horror as he saw his mother getting raped by some guy. It was at this point when Issei lost it. Issei aimed the shotgun at the man and fired.

BOOM

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK!" the man screamed. The man fell on his side while attempting to his left arm. The amount of force and how close Issei was to the man, it shredded the man's arm and blew off bits and pieces.

"AHHH FUCK THAT HURT. YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT YOU LITTLE SHIT" The man got up on his feet and rushed Issei. The man got to Issei and with his only hand he grabbed the neck of Issei. He picked up Issei and threw him into the floor. The impact from the throw caused Issei to go through the floor. Issei hit the floor below with such an impact that he caused the floor to crack and dent.

"AHHHHHHH" Issei screamed. The force of the impact caused him to break a couple of bones.

Issei looked at the hole above him. He saw the man grow black wings and he started to float down to him. Issei powered through the pain and started to look for a weapon. Issei saw a handle of sword that was near him but he had to crawl to reach it. Issei started to crawl towards the handle.

"Damn you still alive? What is this family made of? The father put up some sort fight right before I killed him. Same with your mom. I got to say I couldn't pass up an opportunity to spread those legs and have some fun. I really like a woman who plays rough. Too bad she couldn't take the spear to the chest." The man said with a creepy twisted smile.

With each word the uttered Issei rage grew. When the man finshed his taunt, Issei wanted to kill him.

"_Kill him_ "A voice said.

"_Kill him, this thing shouldn't be able to breath anymore. Take the sword and put it through him. Unleash your rage." _The voice said.

Issei grab the handle of the sword and pointed at the man.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. You are going to defeat a Fallen Angel with a sword handle. HAHAHAHAH." The man taunted.

"_Trust in your rage. It will never steer you wrong. If you want to live another day rush him with the handle in your hand." _The voice said.

Issei listened to the voice and rushed the man with handle pointed at the man. Issei closed the distance very quickly. Issei closed eyes as he put the sword handle into the man's chest.

"_Please work"_ Issei hoped.

.

.

.

.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The man screamed

Issei opened his eyes. What he saw was sight that he would always remember. In the man's chest was a sword that Issei had never seen before. Issei never had seen a sword up-close before but he has seen them before in books and on T.V. This sword was very different for the all those he swords. The blade wasn't made from metal at all. It looked like it was made from a red plasma. It was wide then a broadsword and the tip had this weird half moon shape to it.

Issei pulled the sword from the man's chest. Issei watched the man fall to the ground and watch him roll around.

"FUUUCK THAT HURT. FUCK YOU KID. I, GORGIN WILL KILL YOU AHHHHHH" Gorgin yelled

"_Well done boy. You down your very first enemy. I must admit you have some potential as my user. Now is not time to spoil your moment. Now finish this crow. Put your sword towards his neck and plunge it into his throat._

"No." Issei said

"_What do you mean 'No'." _The voice said with concern.

"I want this thing to feel it" Issei said with a twisted grin

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH you really are going be a great slayer. I am so glad you found me Partner._" The voice said.

Issei walked over towards Gorgin head. Issei put his foot on Gorgin face.

"what are you doi…." Gorgin tried to say.

Issei raised his foot up then stomped on Gorgin face.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Gorgin screamed

Issei raised his foot again stomped on his face again. And again. And again. And again. And again. Issei stomped on Gorgin so much that his head became a mess of blood and brain.

"_Partner. That was the most beautiful thing that have ever seen." _Thevoice said.

"Who…are…. you?" Issei said. He was exhausted from stomping on Gorgin's head.

"_My name is Demlos. I am what rides inside the Slayer's Sword." Demlos said._

"The Slayer's sword? What's that?" Issei said

"_Its what you are currently holding, Partner."_ Demlos said

"So, you are a talking sword." Issei replied.

"_HA hardly. I am just not a talking sword partner. I am what gives you your Slayer powers"_

"Slayer powers?" Issei said confused.

"_It's a long story but you had an ancestor that fought in the great war and fought every faction."_ Demlos replied

"Huh? Great war? Factions? I don't get it." Issei replied with a confused look on his face.

"_I will explain to you later, right now I sense a demonic presence nearby. Be prepared to fight."_ Demlos said.

"Fight?! I got lucky with this one. If I fight in my condition."Issei said a scared tone.

"_Partner. You are from a bloodline where demons were scared just by uttering your family name. You are part of that bloodline. You are part of a world that only the strong survive. Remember partner, trust in your rage. You will never die if you use it. Show this demon the true meaning fear and pain."_ Demlos said trying to boost Issei drive.

"Really? I can't die if you use my rage?" Issei replied.

"Yes! You have the ability to heal yourself as fight demons and monsters. Its part of your slayer powers.

"Alright. Let's make this demon my bitch." Issei said with determination in his voice.

"_That's the spirt partner, show him that you are no regular human. Show him what really means to be in pain. What it means to feel fear."_Demlos getting issei fired up.

Issei walked up stairs to confront the demonic threat.

-/-

Issei got to the top of stairs. He looked to his right and to his left. Issei spotted his father shotgun and walked over to pick it up. Issei also spotted to dresser where his father kept the ammo for the cannon. Issei opened up the dresser and picked up some rounds for it. That's when he saw his mom. He walked over to his mom and grabbed he hand. Apart of him wanted to cry and act his age. Another part wanted to go back downstairs and put more rounds into Gorgin. Issei reached for his mother eyelids and closed them.

When he finshed his goodbye to his mom. Issei felt nothing but utter rage. The injustice, how unfair the whole thing was. How sudden it was. With each moment went by the more Issei rage grew.

Suddenly he heard a bump upstairs.

Issei walked upstairs with the shotgun cocked and ready to put a hole in something. Demlos wasn't active so Issei could fit it his back pocket.

As Issei got the top of the stairs he a bump in his room. As he got closer to his room, he heard a voice.

" Where is this kid? All have to kill this kid and I can come back to my master and his peerage" the voice said.

"_Sucks to be you." _Issei thought

Issei put both barrels towards the door and pulled both triggers.

BOOM

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the demon screamed

The force from Issei shotgun made Issei's door splinters.

"Knock, Knock" Issei said in sarcastic voice.

AHHH FUCK. YOU ARE FUCKIN DEAD KID" The demon screamed.

Issei walked into the room. He looked at the downed demon. He had a giant hole where his chest use to be. Issei was surprised that the demon was alive.

"Me dead? Oh no I am not going to die. You however, are certainly going to die." Issei said as walked towards demon reloading his weapon.

"Wait…Wait let's make a deal. You can have anything you want as long as you let me live." The demon pleaded.

"How's this for answer" Issei said with a grin on his face as he pointed the weapon at the demon.

"WAI…."

BOOM

Issei blew the demons head clean off.

"Demlos" Issei said.

"Yes, Partner?" Demlos replied

"Are all these demons and monsters like this, Bloodthirsty and horrific?" Issei asked.

"_Not all but a-lot them are like that. Demons and devils are usually greedy and selfish. Fallen angels are have some desire that made them fall in the first place. Angels are ok but a-lot of them shove the fact that there the good guys even though that haven't appeared all the much to humans. There other beasts and monsters that wonder around but usually they look out for themselves or each other. At least from what I remember."_ Demlos replied.

"Great. This is going be a fun life time." Issei sighed

Issei walked downstairs. When he got to the bottom of stairs, he remembered that he needs a place to stay. Then he remembered his aunt. She was on his dad side and they seemed close. Her mom was a single child. Issei went back upstairs and went into his room to pack up his stuff. After he packed up his stuff, he left his stuff at the front door.

Issei ran into the garage and saw his father chainsaw and gas canister. He picked up the chainsaw and left it at the end of the driveway. He went back into the house and started to pour the gasoline everywhere. He grabbed his stuff and looked into building one last time. He flipped a lighter that his mother had and lit the gas. He picked up the chainsaw and began to walk towards the direction of his aunt house.

He walked pasted Akeno's home and that's when Demlos spoke.

"Partner, I hate to say this but the house you just walked by I sense Fallen angels in there"

"Don't worry about Demlos. She isn't going harm us." Issei said in a deoressed tone

"She?" Demlos replied

"Well at least I understand now why father hated that family?" Issei said with low tone.

"Where are we going Partner?" Demlos asked.

"To my aunt's house. She lives out in the country and is very secluded. I got to learn these powers I have Demlos so I need a place to train plus I can't live in the house that my parents just…."

"I understand, Partner." Demlos replied

That's when Issei heard a scream.

He turned around at Akeno's home.

"Partner?" Demlos asked.

That voice. It was no mistaken it. That was Akeno's voice.

He ran towards the shine hoping that he wasn't too late.

**That's all folks.**

**So I figured I would try and upload a chapter at the end of every week. Maybe around Saturday or you any tips on how I can improve than by all means go for it**

**With that being said.**

**Killer Out **


	3. Chapter 3

Issei ran towards the front gate of the shrine. He hoped that Akeno was safe or atleast she could keep away from whatever that was trying to harm got to the front gate and with the all the strength he could gather he threw his body into the metal gate. As soon as he did that it broke apart and allowed Issei to reach the the front door.

"_I should ask Demlos about my powers because I clearly shouldn't be able to that so easily" _Issei thought.

"_Yes. Super strength is part of your powers."_ Demlos said

"How did you hear me?" Issei asked shocked.

"I can read your mind. It's also how I communicate with you" Demlos replied.

"So, anything I think, you can see?" Issei asked.

"_Yes." _Demlos replied.

" Wonderful." Issei said in a sarcastically.

Issei got to the front door of the shrine. He threw the door and the first thing he saw was blood trail on the floor. Issei dropped the chainsaw and his bag at the front door. That left him his his shotgun and Demlos. Issei followed the trail to a door that was towards the back. Just as he grabbed the handle, he heard a scream from the other side.

"GET AWAY FROM ME AND MOMMY."

Issei threw the door opened and what he saw threw him into rage. On the floor was Akeno's mom motionless body in the center of the room. Right behind her body was Akeno. Infront of the two was guy wearing a mask holding a sword coverd in blood.

"You are a fallen angel. You cannot be saved by anyone." The man said.

Issei cocked both barrels of his shotgun and screamed.

"THAT'S WHERE YOU ARE DEAD WRONG."

Issei pulled both triggers of the weapon.

BOOM

The man didn't know what hit him. The man flew over Akeno and into the opposite wall. The man was dead before he fell to the ground.

Akeno reached out her hand towards Issei's direction. With tears in her eyes she tried to something but her voice was strained due to her screaming.

"You…. came… to..." Akeno tried to say.

Issei ran over to the scared girl. He threw his arms around the her as attempt to comfort the girl.

"Shhhh. Akeno, its ok. Everything is ok now. No one is going to hurt anymore." Issei said in a soothing voice as he stroked her hair.

Akeno raised her arms around Issei and clung to him like life depended on it. She cried her eyes for a good ten minutes. After she finished, she lifted her head and directly looked at Issei.

"They….attcked… because of…. my wings… I caused this. I… hate… everything." Akeno tried to say.

"Akeno. I could never hate because of what you are. I don't see you as anything else but you." Issei tried to reassure her.

"Really Issei?" Akeno said hopefully

"Yes." Issei replied. He hugged her even harder.

"Can I live with you?" Akeno asked.

Issei was about to tell her about what happened but he heard a very loud noise outside the room.

"Akeno. I need you to leave this shrine. There maybe another intruder in here and if they find you they might harm you." Issei told Akeno

" Wha..What about you?" Akeno asked in a scared tone.

"Don't worry about me. Just go."

"Where?" Akeno replied.

"Anywhere. The park, A friend's place, anywhere that isn't here." Issei said.

"Alright." Akeno said in a sad tone

"Ok. Now go." Issei said in a rushed manner.

Akeno ran out the room while Issei stayed to confront the threat.

Issei reload his shotgun and began to walk slowly towards the origin of the sound.

As issei turned to corner in the hallway. He came in contact with another intruder.

"You boy. Where is the fallen angel? Answer my question or will kill you!" The man said.

"I fucken scared now!" Issei responded.

"Have it your way then." The man said as he charged Issei.

Issei pulled out Demlos and swung low. Issei landed Demlos on the man's leg and it came off completely.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" The man screamed as he fell over

"This is for Akeno's mom." Issei said in a cold tone as he put Demlos into the man's chest.

As he pulled Demlos from the man's chest. A lighting strike put hit Issei back and pushed him down the hall and landed him in a wall. Issei turned around to find an enraged Baraqiel.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE? DID YOU KILL MY WIFE? WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?" Baraqiel asked as walked towards with a light sword in hand.

"Baraqiel… I need you to calm down… I didn't kill your wife." Issei tried to say. The force from the attack broke a couple bones. The pain from the pervious attack and this one was really starting to take its toll.

"BULLSHIT. I KNOW YOU DID. I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU THE MOMENT I SAW YOU. I AM GOING TO THAT RIGHT NOW." Baraqiel said as he raised his sword and was about to bring down when someone screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO STOP IT" Akeno screamed.

Akeno ran towards Baraqiel and got infront of Issei.

"Issei protected me when you weren't here. Issei did your job because you weren't here. Moma would still be alive you were here with us!" Akeno screamed with tears in her eyes.

Baraqiel lowered his sword and made it disappeared.

"Leave". Baraquiel said in depressed tone.

Issei got up on his feet and began to walk towards the door and get his things.

"Bye Akeno." Issei said almost like it was whisper.

"Wait Issei!" Akeno ran towards Issei for a hug but Baraqiel grabbed her.

"Akeno let him go." Baraqiel said in almost demanding tone.

Akeno looked backed to Baraqiel with anger in her eyes.

"LET. ME. GO." Akeno said in a demanding tone.

Akeno looked back at Issei but he was gone.

"_Issei" _Akeno thought.

-/-

Issei was about 1km away from his aunt house. Issei was bagged tired from the battles he fought tonight. The only thing keeping awake was Demlos answering his questions.

"_You know Issei I am surprised. You just fought against a high ranking Fallen angel. Baraqiel is second hand to Azazel, If I remember correctly. _

"Who? I am so tired." Issei said trying to stay awake.

"_I understand Partner. You're almost there almost there." _Demlos said.

Issei reached to front door of his aunt's home. He knocked on the front doorand waited.

Issei heard something on the other side and then door opened.

"Issei! What happened?" Issei's aunt screamed.

Issei stood the door way with blank expression and said in a tired tone.

"Fallen angels"

Issei then passed out in the front door of his aunt home.

-/-

Issei awoke in a soft bed covered in bandages he looked around the room and began to wonder where he was. Then Issei heard a door open and saw his aunt.

"Issei you are awake!" Issei aunt said in a surprised tone.

She ran over to Issei and hugged him.

"You have been out for three days and I have been worried that you wake up again."

"Owww" Issei said in a strain voice.

"Oh sorry. You how your aunty Alex likes to hug." Alex said in a sad tone.

"Now Issei you have some explaining to do. Where did you get this shotgun and where did you get this handle? Most importantly what happened to you?" Alex asked.

Issei began to tell Alex all about the events that happened. His father and mother being dead, how he found Demlos and the shotgun, His first kill, The devil in his room, His fight with Baraqiel. Issei finished his tell with tears in his eyes.

Alex stood there and listen to every word Issei spoke. When Issei finished his story, Alex lost her mind.

"THOSE CROWS ARE GOING TO PAY FOR HURTING MY FAMILY. I AM GOING KILL EVERY LAST ONE STARTING WITH THAT NERD AZAZEL." Alex said in rage.

Issei reached out and grabbed on to her wrist

As soon as he grabbed on to her, she calmed down. She looked at him and felt sadness. She grabbed on to the boy and hugged him.

"Shh its ok. I am here Ise. You can let out it" Alex said in motherly voice.

Issei cried his heart into Alex's shoulder. When he finished, he looked into Alex's eyes and said with conviction.

"Teach me Alex. Teach me these power's I have so I can find out why my parents were killed and make sure this never happens to anyone."

"Of course. I must warn you Issei. The training you asking is brutal and might kill you? You really must be sure you want this?" Alex replied.

"Yes I do." Issei said without a moment of hesitation.

"Alright. Your training begins tomorrow. For now, get's some rest. You are going to need it." Alex said.

Issei closed his eyes and the last thing he said right before he fell asleep.

"_No matter the how hard the training is. I will overcome them and be the strongest slayer to ever walk the earth."_

**Hey all. **

**I want to thank all of you for the reviews as and the response from the community for this story. I plan to make this a longer story. How long? Idk. Maybe like 20 to 30 chapters but who knows. I could make it longer if the community likes it and demands more.**

**Anyway. I hope you like the new chapter and leave a review and a like.**

**Killer out**


	4. Chapter 4

Alex got up Issei up around 7am the next day. The first thing he was forced to was run 10km as a warm-up. After he got back from his run, Issei wasn't even allowed to catch his breath because he was forced to do 100 push-ups and 100 sit-ups. After finishing his sit-ups, he layed back down to catch his breath.

"I am going to die" Issei spoke with sweat coming off his face.

"If you going to complain this early in your training then you might make it through the day." Alex said

"There are two parts of training. Physical training to increase your strength and reflexes. This also increases your super strength and speed traits. The second part is your magical training. This training will focus on your health collection and increase your magical abilities and as well as make you more resistant to magical attacks. We are now going focus on magic. Sit down and close your eyes." Alex said in a commanding tone.

Issei did what he was told and sat down and closed is eyes.

"I want you to breath in and out and only focus on your breathing" Alex said in a calm tone.

Issei listen to Alex and only focused on his breathing.

When Issei opened his eyes, he was surrounded by fire.

"W-Where am I." Issei asked out loud.

"**YOU, BOY!"** A voice boomed.

"Y-Yes?" Issei replied scared out of his mind.

"**DO YOU DESIRE POWER?" **The voice asked.

"Huh?" Issei asked confused

A red dragon with green eyes appeared infront of the boy. The dragon was massive compared to Issei. It had massive wings coming out his back. The dragon roared that showed his sharp teeth that looked deadly.

"**I SAID BOY, DO YOU DESIRE POWER?" **The dragon asked.

"Y-Yes." Issei replied.

"**WHY DO YOU NEED THIS POWER?" **The dragon asked Issei.

"T-To figure out why my parents were killed and avenge them as well as become the strongest warrior to ever lived." Issei said.

"**I SEE. I WILL GIVE YOU THIS POWER TO AVENGE YOU PARENTS AND MAKE SURE YOU BECOME A WARRIOR OF LEGEND. HOWEVER, THIS POWER COMES AT A COST. BY ACCEPTING THIS POWER WILL TAKE ON MANY CHALLENGERS THAT WOULD WANT TO DEFEAT YOU AND MAY KILL YOU. DO YOU STILL WANT THIS POWER?" **The dragon asked.

"Yes." Issei replied.

"**VERY WELL**.**I, DDRAIG, GIVE YOU MY POWER AND MAKE YOU THE NEW RED DRAGON EMPEROR!" **

A very bright green light filled Issei's vision. Issei closed his eyes to shield them. When Issei opened them, he was laying down looking up at the ceiling. Issei sat up on the bed and wiped his head from the sweat with his left hand.

Cling

Issei was completely dumbfounded. On Issei left hand was a red gauntlet with a giant green gem on the hand. The gauntlet had two golden tips that were at the back of the mystery item. It had a few spikes right before the golden tips that got smaller as it got towards the hand.

"You are one special boy."

Issei turned his head and saw Alex standing in the door way.

"Umm is this thing part of my powers?" Issei asked

"Nope. What you have is something very special. You currently have is a sacred gear." Alex said while walking towards Issei side.

"Sacred gear? What is that?" Issei asked.

"A sacred gear is item that is given by God that allow the user different abilities. What you have is Boosted gear. It allows the user to double their power every 10 seconds and can transfer that power other people and items." Alex said.

"**Amazing that you know that." **

The gauntlet talked. The gem on the gauntlet flashed each time the gauntlet uttered a word.

"You can talk?!" Issei asked surprised as he turned his head and looked at the gem.

"**Yes, I can talk. The woman is right about your powers. I am surprised that a human would know so much about sacred gears."**

"I will have you know you overgrown lizard that you are being wielded by a descendent of one of the most fearsome warrior of the great war." Alex spit back at the gauntlet.

"**Oh really. What warrior would that be?"** The gem said.

"The Slayer." Issei spoke up.

The gem didn't say anything for a good two minutes.

"**Y-y-you don't mean The Slayer. The one who slaughter ¾ of the fallen angel faction and almost wiped the devils out completely. The one who sealed me and the White one in these gears. The one who took on God and the Devil King at the same time. That Slayer." The gem sounded scared.**

"Yes, that slayer." Alex said with a small smile on her face.

"**I am so very sorry for doubting you. Please don't destroy me." The gem apologised.**

"I don't think I could do that. "Issei looked the gem.

"Anyway's I have to make dinner now. I will leave to talk to your new partner. Starting tomorrow Issei, I have doubled your training regiment due to your gear."

"This is going to be hell." Issei sighed to himself

"So gem, Do you have a name?" Issei said the gem.

"**My name is Ddraig. Partner." **Ddraig responded.

"Well my name is-"

"_Parnter. Is it true? Are you the welder of the Boosted gear?" _Demlos asked like he was a little kid and butt in between the two.

"Oh Demlos! I haven't heard from you in a couple days now. How did figure out that I wield Ddraig." Issei said in confusion.

"_Alex told me. She is keeping me in the shed outside the home with all the other weapons she has. I have been trying to contact you but I couldn't reach you_." Demlos said

"Why don't you ask Ddraig and see for yourself?" Issei questioned the sword.

"**Um, partner. Who are you talking too?"** Ddraig said in confusion.

"_Me. I am Delmos. I am the Slayer's Sword." Demlos introducing himself._

"**So, let me get this straight Partner. You are a descendent of the Slayer, you are now a welder of the Boosted gear. Now I learn that you weld the legendary Slayer's sword, Demlos. Is that all Partner? **Ddraigsaid in surprised.

"That about sums it up."

"**You should become a very powerful warrior with our help. I know it for a fact."** Ddraig said.

"The help from Demlos, you and Alex. I know that as well. I will become a powerful warrior and make sure to protect the people I care for." Issei said with determation in eyes.

Issei layed back down and fell asleep.

-/-

The next day Issei got up and began his warmup. After he got back from his warmup, he began his combat training and magical training. Alex doubled his regiment on the account of his boosted gear. Issei was having some trouble keeping up with the training but he never gave up. The combat training he was forced to do was him dogging Alex's attacks and trying to land an attack of his own. The magical training was split between Issei defending magical attacks and upgrading his boosted gear and his slayer abilities. Issei also had to learn to about supernatural world and what was in it. So, Alex taught issei about the supernatural world. Issei did this everyday till Alex was sure he could survive on his own and didn't get killed if he was ever in a fight.(Time skip BTW)

"Well Issei, I must say you certainly improved since you arrived on my front door." Alex said

"Really? I don't feel any different since arriving. The only thing I can think that changed was the boosted gear." Issei said as he sat down on a bench.

"Nonsense. You can use your abilities properly and with no difficultly. You can use your boosted gear with ease. You are physically fit and can take on a high rank devil with ease." Alex said cheerfully.

"I just wish I could use _that_." Issei said in a depressed tone.

"Don't beat yourself over it. I am sure that will get to use _that_ properly." Alex said reassuring Issei.

"Thanks Alex." Issei said with a small smile.

"You are only 16 years old. You have plenty of time to unlock it."Alex said.

"I would have more time to train if you didn't enroll me in school." Issei replied

"You are going to Kuoh and that is final. Do not make use **THAT **on you." Alex said in a threating tone

"Y-yes ma'am" Issei said scared out his mind when **THAT** was brought up.

"Besides. I don't want you live here forever. I found you a nice apartment to live in while you are there."

"Ugh. Fine." Issei said in an agreement

"Now go pack your things." Alex said in a commanding tone.

"Yes, drill sergeant" Issei said under his breath

"What was that?" Alex replied

"Nothing" Issei said as he ran to his room to pack his stuff.

-/-

The next day. Alex drove Issei to his apartment so he could get settle in and prepare for his first day of school.

"Well here we are." Alex said.

Isse got out of the car and looked at the building. It was grey building about 6 floors up. It didn't have anything that made it standout so it just kind of made it blend into the surrounding area. Issei entered to building with his bags and walked up to his room. Issei opened the door to his room and began to look around. It was a small living room that was connected to the kitchen and down the hall was a bathroom and a single bedroom.

Issei began to put his stuff away when a Demlos and Ddraig began to talked.

"_Issei I wanted to let you know that I sense devils and fallen angels near by."_

"**Demlos is right. I also sense devils and fallen angels near by."**

"Oh wonderful. By the way Demlos, how's the backpack? Got a lot of room?" Issei asked Demlos.

"_Yes, partner its just as I remember." _Demlos replied cheerfully.

"This backpack ability I have really comes in handy. It would be really awkward to carry a shotgun and you around in school."

"_Agreed_." Demlos replied.

Issei finished getting his stuff put away and then layed down on his bed and fell asleep.

-/I

Issei got up 2 hours before school started and began his morning routine. After he finished, Issei took a shower, got dressed and walked towards Kuoh Academy.

Issei got to the front gate and noticed all the kids greeting to each other and going to walked towards the front door when he felt like he was being watched. He looked up and saw a woman looking at him with inattentive stare from another building. The girl had red hair and big sea blue eyes. Her uniform held tightly around her very big chest.

Issei looked directly at her and thought.

"_Huh. So, she must be the devil that my partners were warning me should be fun."_

Issei waved at her and began to walked to his class

-/-

After looking around for his class room, Issei found the class he was assigned. Issei knocked on the door to the classroom.

The door opened and Issei assumed it was the teacher.

"Oh my. You must be my new student. Come on in and introduce yourself." The teacher said.

Issei walked into the class and saw the other students. One of the students caught the attention of Issei. The student was male and had blond hair and blue eyes. However, Issei knew he wasn't human. Issei knew that this student was a devil. The student in question looked at Issei and his eyes went wide for a brief second then showed concern. Issei could sense that the student also knew that he wasn't a regular human and wanted know more. Issei walked to the front the class.

"Starting today we have a new student." The teacher said to the class.

"Hello. My name is Issei Hyoudou and I am please to meet at of you." Issei bowed to the class.

"Issei. You can take a seat in front of Kiba in the back." The teacher told Issei.

Issei walked towards his seat and sat down. Through the entire class Issei felt Kiba stare at him. The class went by very quicky. Issei wasn't really paying attention and just stared outside the window. The bell rang and the techer left the room. As soon the teacher left, Issei felt a tap on his shoulder. Issei truned around and saw Kiba looking at him.

"Can you follow me please?" Kiba said in polite tone.

Issei looked at him for a moment. Issei got out of his chair and walked behind Kiba. Through the walk to their destination Issei was wondering where he was leading him.

They arrived at an old school building and walked inside. They walked upstairs and reached a big pair of doors. Kiba opened the doors and the two boys walked in.

As soon he opened the door, he was saw the woman from earlier siting behind a desk. Infront of the desk there was two couches facing one another. On one of those couches he saw a girl. She had a smaller frame. The girl had short white air with a cat clip in it. She was eating some cookies and paying little attention to what was going on around her. The room itself was very lavish and fancy. For an old school building it had class.

"Hello there. My name is Rias Gremory and I welcome you to the Occult Research Club." Rias said greeting Issei.

"Gremory huh? I can't say I am shocked" Issei said as he took a seat acting it wasn't a big deal.

"Shocked? Why would you be shocked?" Rias asking confused.

"Well its not everyday you meet the Demon king's little sister." Issei replied.

-!

Everyone in that room was shocked.

"It seems I can just skip right to the point then" Rias said with a smile on her face.

"Please do. I don't wanna stay here any longer then I have to. "Issei said in a low tone.

Everyone picked up on his tone and began to prepare themselves for a fight.

"Far enough. I want to know who you are. You clearly apart of the supernatural and clearly have some sort of power. I want know what is it?" Rias commanded.

"Like I would tell you." Issei spat back.

"You are going to tell me, unless you don't want your blood painting these walls." Rias said with red in her eyes.

With Issei speed, He got up from his seat and ran towards Rias. He was so fast that nobody in the room could see him till he was inches from Rias's face.

"Listen well you red haired bitch. I can go wherever and whenever I feel like. I don't need your approval. Also, you should be very careful who threaten because If I felt like it, I could kill all of you without breaking a sweat." Issei said with a twisted grin.

Rias stood there with cold sweat coming off her face. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. She thought that Issei was a regular low-level monster. Now she realized that Issei could kill all of them and make it look easy. What really shocked her was his eyes. His eyes were no longer brown. They were a bright green and had a wild look to them.

"I-If you kill me, My brother will-" Rias try to say.

"What? Kill me? HA! I would like to see him try." Issei said getting closer to her.

Rias was beyond terrified. Yet at the same time, turned on. Issei had a-lot of power and was making Rias go completely insane from all of it. S/M was always her Queen's thing so this was very new to her.

"Oh My. What do we have here? It looks like a monster doesn't know his place" A lusty voice coming from the door.

Issei eyes got wide when he heard that voice. Issei turned his head and was shocked to say the least.

"Akeno? Is that you?"

"Issei?" Akeno replied.

**END**

**WOW. A lot of stuff happened in this chapter huh? I have some plans for issei and the ORC but I am trying figure out if Issei should join the peerage or not. I have a lot of ideas about the story but I might just throw in a curve here or there.**

**Anyways. Like and review.**

**Killer out. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all.**

**I just want to say that this chapter contains some hardcore if you are uncomfortable with abuse I would highly recommend you stop reading. Far warning. Also, I noticed that a-lot of you want some Issei x Akeno pair. If you like that idea then you love this chapter. The harem Idea is still on the table but I may change the members.**

The two just looked at each other for a moment. Issei was still up in Rias' face but didn't even acknowledge her anymore. Akeno just stood there in the door with disbelieve written all over her face. They just looked at each other for a solid 5 minutes without speaking. The rest of the Rias' peerage was confused about what was going on. Issei was the one to break the silence in the room.

"Long time no see" Issei said as he turned towards her.

"Hey Ak-"

Akeno ran towards Issei and football tackle him to the floor. She clung to him like her life depended on it. Akeno cried into Issei chest for a couple of minutes. Issei tried to calm he down by rubbing her back and whispering that everything was ok. It seemed to work because she began to calm down.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again." Akeno said while she lifted her head.

"Shhh. It's ok. I am here now." Issei said in a calm tone.

"Akeno. How do you know this _human?"_ Rias said in a commanding tone.

The two got up from the ground and dusted themselves off.

"Master. This is my childhood friend Issei." Akeno answering her master.

Issei just looked at Rias with hatred in his eyes.

"_Master? I wonder how that happened? I bet the bitch tricked her somehow."_

"Oh really? Why did you fail to infrom your master that you had a friend here?" Rias asked.

"You never asked. Master." Akeno replied.

Rias seemed to accept the answer and got up from her seat. She walked around her desk and walked towards Issei.

"Fair enough Akeno. So, that brings me to you _Ise. _Just who are you?" Rias said as layed her finger on Issei chest.

"I am the one who is going to break your finger if you don't get it off of me." Issei said in threating tone.

"Wow. You're so _aggressive_. I like it." Rias said in lusty voice.

"If you don't tell me why I am here in the next 3 seconds. You will see how aggressive I can get." Issei said going tired of Rias' actions.

"You're no fun." Rias said as she walked back towards her desk.

"I want you to tell me what you are? You have some connection to the supernatural and I want to know what is it ?" Rias said in a polite tone.

Issei looked at Akeno for a moment. She looked at him like she wanted to know what he was as well.

"_Akeno knows that I have some power but doesn't know my slayer abilities. Unless her father told her about me. I could show my boosted gear and that could confirm what she knows because she clearly doesn't know about it. I will tell her either way but I don't want the bitch to know." Issei thought._

"Fine. I will show you my power." Issei said acting like he was fed up with the whole thing.

Issei raised his left hand and summoned his Boosted gear.

**BOOST.**

The gauntlet appeared on his left arm with a green light filling the room.

"I am the Red Dragon Emperor."

Everyone in that room looked like they had just seen a ghost.

"Oh my. Issei likes to keep his secrets. Even from his childhood friend." Akeno said in teasing manner.

Issei was looking at Rias. She was looking at Issei like he was a piece of meat.

"I must say that this is a shock. I knew that you had power but this is something special." Rias said.

"Its just a scared gear." Kiba said in dismissive tone.

Issei looked at the blond narrowing his eyes.

"Anyways. Now I know what you are. I have a request." Rias asked in a seductive voice.

"What would that be?" Issei looking back at Rias.

"I want you to join my peerage." Rias replied.

"No." Issei said without giving it a second thought.

"What? Why?" Rias asked in shocked.

"Gremory. A few seconds ago, I nearly killed you. I don't think I would be a good fit. Plus, I am not overly fond of devils." Issei replied.

"Far enough. Can you at least join the ORC?" Rias asked.

Issei looked at Akeno. She looked at him like she wanted him to say yes with those beautiful eyes she had.

"_Damn. How can so no to those eyes."Issei thought._

"Alright. I can agree to that." Issei said in agreement.

"Then Issei. Welcome to the ORC!" Rias yelled with a grin.

"_With him in this club. I should be able to seduce him and make him apart of my peerage. I just hope I can do it in time._

-/-

Issei made his excuses and left the building and began walk home. He began to ponder about Akeno and what happened to her. He was currently in a park looking at the sun going down.

"_She had certainly grown in many ways but she is hasn't change it a bit. I wonder how she became that bitch's servant. If I find out she trick her or abuses her, I will rip her in half. The group she was seem to be full of themelves as well. But I think they just showing up because they are threatened by me. Oh well, I just hope they leave me out of there deals or rip of there heads off." _

"Excuse me. Are you Issei?" A voice Interrupted Issei from his thoughts.

Issei looked in the direction of the voice. What he saw a cute girl wearing a unfirom from a different hand long black hair and violet eyes. She kind of looked like Akeno if she was shorter with smaller breasts.

"Yes. I am" Issei replied to the girl.

"Oh.. In that case I was wondering if you would go on a date with me?" The girl asked.

Issei recoiled a bit with the question. He was about reply when Demlos spoke up.

"_Issei ,that is fallen angel."_

"_Are you sure?" _

"_Yes I am. I sense that she has some killing intent coming from her. I would recommend being careful." _Demlos said to his partner.

"_Oh. I will be careful alright." _Issei said with a plan of his own.

"Um miss. I don't even know your name. Surely a pretty girl like yourself has a name?" Issei buttering up the fallen angel.

"Its Yuuma." She replied

"In that case Yuuma I just have one question for you." Issei said closing the distance between the distance.

"Y-yes?" Yuuma sounding nervous.

"How dumb do you think I am?" Issei whispered in her ear.

"Huh. I don't know what you-"

_**BOOM**_

While Issei had her distracted from his sweet talk. He silently pulled his shotgun for his backpack and when he got close, he fired the weapon for max damage using both barrels. Yuuma got blown back a good 5 feet before landing on her back and screaming in pain. There was s giant hole where her stomach used to be.

"AHHHHHHHHH. FUCK THAT HURT." Yuuma screamed.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. That's what you get for underestimating your enemy." Issei said as he loaded his shotgun and walked towards the down angel.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? ENEMY?" Yumma screamed.

"You can drop the scared girl gimmick. I know what you are. You might as well drop it." Issei said as looked down at the girl.

The girl transferred into he fallen angel form. The only thing that changed was the size of her bust grew and her clothing. What she was wearing could be described as a black leather strap the covered her womanhood and her chest and nothing else.

"Nice outfit. Yuuma your real name is that a lie to?" Issei questioned

"Raynare." She responded

"Great. We are getting somewhere. Why did you try and kill me? Also, I wouldn't recommend lying to me because you might lose your head." Issei threatened.

"A high rank commander sent us to kill you so you won't interfere with our plans" Raynare replied in pain.

"Us? So, there is more of you. How many?" Issei questioned.

"Fuck you. That's how many." Raynare spat.

Issei raised his foot and brought it down on her hand. Raynare's hand broke as soon as Issei's foot came in contact.

"AHHHHHHHHH" Raynare screamed.

"Raynare. The only thing keeping you alive right now is what you know. Pissing me off and wasting my time isn't wise." Issei said with a twisted grin.

"Three" She screamed.

"What is the mission here?" Issei asked.

"A girl with a scared gear is arriving here. We are supposed to get her and extract her gear at the church up the hill." She answered

"Finally. Who is this commander that wants me dead?"

"Forget it. That is all I am telling you."

Issei raised his foot and brought it down on her other hand, crushing it.

"AHHHHHHHHH" She screamed.

"WHO IS THAT COMMANDER." Issei demanded.

"Kokabiel! He said that you escaped before and he wanted to make sure that you were killed. That's everything that I know!" She screamed.

"_Once before?" _Issei thought. Then it hit him. The fallen angel that killed his parents. Issei was beyond pissed. He was the target and his parents were just collateral. Issei looked down at the fallen angel and spoke in a cold tone

"Thank you you complied and will grant you _mercy_ _._" Issei said as put the shotgun towards her head.

"Wait you said you would give me mercy." Raynare shouted.

"I am. A quick and painless death is mercy, given that were going to kill an innocent life." Issei replied with a bloodthirsty grin.

"Wai-"

_**BOOM**_

Issei pulled bot triggers of the weapon and as a result, Blew the fallen angel head off.

Issei walked home with the information he gathered from the dead enemy. Issei had to plan out what he was going to next.

-/-

Issei got to his room and opened his fridge to make something for supper. There wasn't really much but he managed to make a soup. Issei was so tied up with his supper that he didn't see the teleport circle flash in his room.

"Are you making enough for two?" Akeno whispered in Issei ear.

"Akeno?! What are you doing here?" Issei said as he looked back in shock.

"I came here to see how you are doing."

"You know I have a front door." Issei said as turned around.

"Where is the fun in that?" Akeno replied as she wraped her arms around Issei neck.

"I guess so." Issei said as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

The two just looked at each other for a moment. Akeno was looking into Issei's soft brown eyes and Issei was looking into her violet eyes. As each moment passed, they got closer and closer together. A minute went by and they were an inch away from one another.

"Issei. I missed you so much. I.I thought I would never see you again." Akeno said with tears in her eyes.

"Shhh. Enough of those. I am here and never on planning leaving you alone." Issei whispered as he wiped the tears away.

Issei closed the distance and kissed Akeno on the lips. Akeno was a little surprised that Issei took the chance but enjoyed the moment never less. Akeno closed her eyes to bask in the sensation. The kiss lasted on for a brief moment but both parties enjoyed it.

Issei pulled away and looked at Akeno for a moment.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself" Issei confessed.

"Oh my. So selfish." Akeno teased.

Issei shut off the oven and lead Akeno over towards the couch.

"Akeno. Can I ask you a question?" Issei asked with concerned voice.

"Of course." Akeno replied.

"If you don't mind me asking. Can you tell me about happened?" Issei asked with most sincere voice he could muster.

Akeno looked at him. Then began to look at the ground and her body language changed. She was slouched over and crossed her arms under her chest. She looked like if you touched her she would fall apart.

"When you left that night, I was completely torn in half. I avoid Baraqiel until the next day. I went over the next day to find your house burned to the ground. I believed Baraqiel had a couple of fallen angels kill you or kidnap you. However, Azazel came over to assure me that didn't happen. Baraqiel relied on alcohol to ease the pain from Moma's murder. One night, Baraqiel started got really drunk one night and he started to hit me. He hit me again and again saying it was my fault that Mother died. He stop hitting me then he started to…touch me. He said that I could make it up to him by doing stuff with didn't get the chance to _ruin_ me as I soon ran away after he started that. I didn't make it far though. I was only a child and children have their limits. Just when my body gave out. I met Rias and she made a devil. However, Due to me being a fallen angel I became _this."_

Akeno opened her wings. One side was fallen wings and on the other was devil wings.

Issei just sat there and listen to every word. When she finished her story Issei felt nothing but pure rage. He was pissed at Baraqiel for blaming his own daughter for happened and abusing the person he cared for the most. Issei was mad at himself as well. If he didn't leave, he could have stop this and save Akeno. Issei want nothing more and **KILL **Baraqiel in the most painful way possible. However, Issei was brought back from his own thoughts of anger when heard crying.

Issei looked at Akeno , She was crying and that made Issei feel even more worst then he already felt.

"Issei are you ok with me? Do you hate me?" Akeno asked between her sniffing.

Issei wrap her arms around her. He held her for all he was worth.

"Akeno. I am so sorry that happened to you. I wish I was there to help. I am so sorry that I wasn't there. Akeno, I could never hate you. No matter what you are and what you become. I will always see you as my precious childhood friend." Issei said in whisper.

New tears came down Akeno's face. However, these were tears of happiness. Akeno was overjoyed to find out that she had nothing to fear.

The two sat there, clinging to one another for what seemed like forever.

The broke apart and looked at each other.

Issei looked at Akeno. Issei could tell that she had something on her mind.

"Akeno. You seem like you want ask something?" Issei asked Akeno. Issei could tell what she wanted to ask.

"Well Issei. I want to know why you left?" Akeno asked as she look Issei in his eyes.

Issei took a deep breath and began to collect his thoughts. After composing himself, Issei told Akeno about what happened that night. He told Akeno about the fallen angel, Demlos, the devil, everything.

"…In short Akeno. I am from a bloodline that is responsible for nearly destroying the supernatural world. If you don't want to be seen with me because if that, I will understand." Issei said as he finished his story. He had a few tears in his eyes from bring up his past.

Akeno sat beside Issei in total shock. She never knew what Issei went through. What really shocked her was that he thought she didn't want to be seen with him due his ancestor. She wouldn't be able to look at herself if she did that to him.

Akeno tackled him to his back. She was mounted on top of him and had his full attention.

"Idiot. I don't care what your ancestor did. The only thing I care about is you." Akeno confessed.

Issei was rather shocked from what Akeno just said but he was happy non the less. Issei reached up and locked lips with Akeno for a second time. The two made out for what seemed like forever. The only thing that made them leave each others lips was the air required to breath. After they finished, Issei looked at Akeno with most sincere smile.

"Akeno. Will you be my girlfriend?" Issei asked. He already knew the answer to that question

"Yes! A thousand times Yes!" Akeno practically yelled

The two held each other with such happiness that they lost the time.

The two yawed and beagn to feel very tired. Issei looked at the clock and chuckled

"What is so funny? Akeno asked.

"Akeno do you remember what time you got here?" Issei asked.

"I think around ?"

"Akeno. Its midnight." Issei answering the queston.

The two couldn't believe the time. It only felt like a half hour but it clearly took longer then thought.

"Well I guess I should get going then?" Akeno said a depressed tone. She wanted to stay with Issei as long as possible. She got up and started to prepare a teleport circle.

"Well you can stay here for the night with me?" Issei asked with a blush across his face looking hopeful.

Akeno looked at him and with a devilish smile.

"Where will I sleep though?" Akeno acting coy.

"Well I could take the couch and you take the bed or…" Issei unable to finish the sentence.

"Or?" Akeno said as she walked over to him and pushed her breast into his chest.

"We could share the bed" Issei said with a blush on his face.

"If it ok with my _Boyfriend, _then I don't mind sharing the bed." Akeno whispered in Issei ear.

Issei recoiled from her sensual voice hitting his eardrum. Then Issei lead her down the hall towards the bedroom.

The two reached the bedroom when Issei remembered something.

"Umm Akeno. I don't have a change of clothes that you can wear to bed." Issei said with embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it Issei. I sleep nude." Akeno said in a teasing manner.

"Oh…great." Issei replied with a giant blush on his face.

Issei turned his back so Akeno could get comfortable. Issei began to take of his clothes. He was in his boxers when felt something soft touch his back.

"Im done changing."Akeno whispered in Issei ear.

Issei froze as his brain stared to meltdown. Issei somehow manged to walk to his bed without looking at Akeno. Issei got underneath the covers and turned towards the wall that face him. Issei began to wonder if he was going to get any sleep.

Akeno giggled at Issei reaction and walked over towards the other side of the bed. She got underneath the covers and looked directly at Issei. Issei shutoff the lights when he felt that soft sensation return on his back

"I didn't know you get so embarrassed so easy. Its so cute" Akeno whispered.

Issei smiled.

"Goodnight Akeno." Issei said

"Goodnight Issei" Akeno replied

-/-

**END.**

**Like and review**

**Killer out.**


	6. Chapter 6

Issei awoke to the sound of crying and low moans. He looked at the clock and found in was 3am. He looked towards Akeno and found that she was tossing and turning. She also had tears running down her face and mumbling something under her breath. Issei believed she was having a nightmare.

Issei needed to calm her down but was unsure how to do it. So, Issei grabbed on to her and held her close. After holding her for a while he began to pick up what she was saying.

"Dad..No. Stop ,please"

Issei was thrown in to rage when he heard that. However, he knew that he had to calm down and make sure Akeno was safe. Issei couldn't image what Akeno went through. Even after she told him, he still couldn't wrap his around the idea that her father would do that her.

"_Akeno, I swear that I will never leave again and protect you with my dying breath." _Issei swore to himself.

Akeno began to calm down after she was wraped in Issei's arms. Issei noticed a smile on her face and heard something leave her lips.

"Issei. I love you."

Issei smiled at that confession and began to fall back asleep.

-/-

A couple hours later, Issei was woken up by the morning sun shining in his eyes. Issei looked at the clock and saw it was 7:30 am. School started at 9 so he decided to get up and take a shower. However, As soon as Issei began to move he felt a force to held him down. Issei looked to right and blushed at what he saw.

Akeno had wraped herself around his right arm and held on to him like a vice. What Issei was embarrassed about was her lack of clothing. Issei could see everything and was having a tough time looking away.

"_Fuck. She is hot. How can a girl have a chest like that? They are so soft." _Issei said to himself while looking at Akeno's chest_._

Issei began to feel weight shift and saw Akeno's eyes began to open.

"G-good morning Akeno." Issei said as he turned his away.

Akeno looked at Issei and began to grow a devilish grin. Akeno mounted Issei so Issei had no escape.

"Good morning darling. Enjoying the view?" Akeno said in a lusty voice as she lifted her chest.

"A-Akeno?I can see them." Issei replied.

"You want to touch them?" Akeno asked. She grabbed onto Issei hand

"What?" Issei said in shock. Issei knew he couldn't restrain himself if this continued.

Akeno pulled Issei's hand into her chest and made him grab on to her left breast. Akeno arched her back at sensation. She was in pure bliss at the touch of Issei's rough hand.

"_Oh my. This feels amazing._" Akeno thought.

Issei was was both shocked and mesmerised at the feeling of Akeno's chest.

"_They are so big and bouncy. They feel so great." _Issei thought as he began to move his hand.

Akeno looked at Issei with eyes filled with lust. She began to go on the attack and kissed Issei with passion and love. The began to make out for a couple of minutes as both of them began to explore one another bodies. Issei flipped Akeno over on her back and pulled back from Akeno.

"We….have to….stop." Issei said as he tried catching his breath.

"Why?" Akeno asked with concern.

"It feels wrong. After what you said last night, It feels like I am taking advantage of you." Issei said as he lowered his head.

Akeno looked at him and lifted his head so he was looking at her directly in the eyes.

"You could never hurt me Issei. You are the first person to ever accept me regardless of my wings. I have complete trust in you and I know whatever you choose to do, It will be the best thing to do for the both of us." Akeno said with a tear running down her face.

Issei looked at her and kissed her on the head,

"Akeno, I wasn't there in your darkest hour and I don't think I could ever forgive myself for leaving you. So, you have my word when I mean I will never leave you again. I may not know what lies ahead of us but I know I will take on hell itself to protect you. I will do whatever I can to keep you save and happy." Issei said as he looked into Akeno's eyes with determination.

Akeno cried with happiness as Issei finished his promise, she wrapped her arms around him and brought him in for a tight embrace.

"Thank you Issei. I love you!" Akeno nearly yelled.

Issei manged to wiggle his head from Akeno's chest and looked her in the eyes.

"I love you too Akeno." Issei said.

The two were about to kiss again when-

_**Knock, Knock.**_

The couple sighed and began to get out of bed. Issei threw on some shorts and began to walk towards the front walked into the bathroom to prepare for the opened his door to find a small white hair girl. Issei recognized her from the ORC and was slightly annoyed that she got in way between him and Akeno.

"Yes? How can I help you?" Issei said in annoyed tone.

"Is Akeno here?" The girl asked.

"Whose asking?" Issei asked as he wanted to know who she was.

"Koneko Toujou. I am Rias Gremory's rook." Koneko replied.

"Yea she Is. Come on in." Issei said as he opened the door to let the girl in.

Koneko walked into the apartment and sat down on the couch. Issei shut the door and walked into the kitchen and began to make breakfast.

"How did you know she was here? Also how did find where I lived?" Issei questioned.

"That is none of your concern, _human." _Koneko snapped backed.

Issei looked at Koneko as his anger started to rise.

"If think for a moment I am scared off by you, then you need to get you small head checked." Issei retored.

"You should be human. I could crush you with little effort. All you have is that boosted gear and nothing else. I bet you barely know how to use it." Koneko taunted.

"_**Partner. I really want you put this child in her place.**__" _Ddraig said.

"_I second that" _Demlos piped up.

"_Guy's as much as I really want to .We have to hold back because these are Akeno's teammates. If I start killing them, Akeno will suffer for it." _Issei said to two.

"_However,I don't see why we can't shut her annoying trap." _Issei thought.

Issei walked over to where Koneko spot and got down to her level.

"Now you listen here,_ Devil. _The only reason why your skin isn't my new rug and your head isn't mounted on my wall along side your masters' is because of the person who is in my bathroom right now. If isn't for her being apart of your little club, I would have killed you where you stand in the most painful way possible. I might be just a human to you but I have more power in my thumb then you will ever have. So, I would watch that mouth of yours." Issei threated in a low tone as his eyes began to glow green.

Koneko just sat there with a scared look on her face. Koneko was watching his power grow as he bashed her. She knew that he was telling the truth just by looking in his eyes.

"…ok" That was the only thing she was able to say.

Issei backed off and walked back to the kitchen. Just as he got into the kitchen, Akeno came into the room dressed in her uniform.

"Who was at the door Issei? Akeno asked,

All Issei did was point to Koneko who was sitting on the couch.

"Koneko? What is it?" Akeno asked the rook.

"Our master wants to meet. She saying its urgent." Koneko replied as she got up from her spot.

"Ok. I will leave right now." Akeno replied as she faced Issei.

"Looks like I have to skip breakfast. I will see you later?" Akeno said to Issei.

Issei walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"You will." Issei said with a smile.

Akeno blushed at that action and quickly grabbed Koneko and left the apartment.

Issei finished his breakfast and began to get ready for the day.

-/-

Issei was outside the front gates of the school when he saw two guys run up behind him.

"Help us" The bald one said.

"You got to hide us" The one with glasses said.

Issei was beside himself as to what was going on when he saw a group of girls approach him with kendo gear on.

"Hand them over" One of the girls yelled. She had brown eyes and hair that was tied in a twin tail.

"Why? What did these two do?" Issei questioned.

"These two perverts where spying on us as we where changing." She replied.

"Oh really?" Issei said as he turned towards the two.

"Well, today isn't your lucky day." Issei said with a smile.

Issei grabbed on to the bald one and kneed him in the jewels. Issei kneed him so hard that a _**crack**_ was heard. He went down with a thud. Issei turned towards the guy with glasses and threw a nasty right hook and caught the kid right in the jaw. He hit him hard enough that teeth were seen flying out his mouth. The kid followed the first kid's fall and didn't get back up.

"Next time either one of try this, Think of this moment." Issei said as he walked away.

The girls looked on as Issei began to walk away. They all began blush at strength of the new kid and all wondered who he was.

The day went by fast. Issei later found out that the two boys he beat up had to be sent to the ER. Issei began to daydream and the next he knows the final bell rang. Issei got up from his chair and pack his stuff up when felt someone tap his shoulder. Issei turned his head and saw Kiba.

"Our president wants to see you." Kiba said.

Issei sighed and walked with Kiba to the ORC.

-/-

The got to the club house and reached the room where they usually meet. However, Issei saw that no one was there.

"Where is everyone?" Issei asked as he walked into the room and sat down

"Our master is taking a shower in the next room. She will be out in a moment. As for our Queen and rook, they had a contract to fulfil. "Kiba replied.

"Late for her own meeting. Wonderful." Issei said in a sarcastic tone.

"You should really drop that self-important attitude you have; it could get you killed." Kiba said in threating tone.

Issei looked at Kiba with a dull look.

"A devil telling me that I am up my own ass. That is rich."

"This devil, could kill you before you blinked." Kiba replied.

Issei smiled.

"You find that funny?" Kiba said confused.

"I find it funny that you think I am scared of low-level trash." Issei taunted.

"You are walking on very thin Ice, _human_." Kiba threatened

"Good thing I know how to swim." Issei replied in a bored tone.

Just as Kiba began to walk towards Issei, Rias walked into the room and was wearing nothing but a towel.

"Oh, Issei you arrived. Kiba , leave us," Rias said us she entered the room.

Issei looked at Kiba and waved as he walked towards the door. When Kiba left the room, Issei turned his attention towards Rias and her antics.

"What do you want, Germory." Issei said in a neutral tone.

"You know Issei, I don't remember giving you permission to date one of my servants." Rias said as walked towards him.

"I can date whoever I feel like. I don't need permission from you." Issei replied looking in the other direction

"Oh, but you do. Since she is my servant, I can choose who she sees." Rias said as she sat down right next to Issei.

Issei rolled his eyes. Issei forgot that high ranking devils have complete control over there servants' lives.

"Gremory, if you think for a moment that you are going to stop from seeing Akeno, you are dead wrong."

"Who said that? Im just saying you don't have permission to date my Queen." Rias said.

"However, if we were made a contract about it then I don't see why not." Rias whispered in Issei ear.

Issei was beginning to put it together. She wanted a favor from him and is using Akeno as a bargain chip.

"What do you want?" Issei asked in tired tone.

"I just a small favor from you. Its not a big deal." Rias asked as pushed he chest into Issei arm.

"What's the favor?" Issei asked.

"I will tell you what it is when it presents itself." Rias replied.

"So, you want me to do something for you and return I can date your Queen?" Issei asked. He was starting to get annoyed with her actions.

"Yep. Once you complete this favor, you can date her." Rias said.

"If I refuse?" Issei asked.

"Well you can't date her then. I will sell her off just be certain." Rias replied.

Issei pushed Rias onto her back and made her look in his bright green eyes.

"If you **EVER** do that. I will completely destroy you." Issei said in rage

"If she was gone, you could have me instead." Rias said as wrapped her legs around his waist and started to remove her towel.

Issei removed himself from Rias and stood up.

"I will think about it. Gremory," Issei said as he began to walk towards the door.

"Don't wait to long. Otherwise, It might be too late. Unless, that is what you want." Rias said in lusty voice.

"Oh I almost forgot." Issei said as walked over to a bookshelf. He moved a couple of books to find a camera hidden among them. He grabbed the camera and smashed against the ground. The camera was completely destroyed.

"I wasn't born yesterday. _Bitch_" Issei said as slammed the door as he left.

"_Smart and aggressive. You are really my type Issei. I will make you mine soon." _Rias thought as she got up.

-/-

Issei got to his apartment. He slammed the door in frustration behind him. Issei was screwed and was pissed that he didn't see this coming.

"_How in the fuck I am going work myself out of this one. Fuck,Fuck,FUCK,__**FUCK. **__If I don't take it then she sells her off but If I do what she wants then she keeps her. Knowing the bitch, she is blackmailing me into peerage. Fuck. What do I do? I don't want be apart of that slut but If I don't Akeno get sent off. Shit."_

Issei was worked up in his thoughts that he didn't see Akeno teleport into the room. Akeno saw how pissed Issei was and began to worry. She wrapped her self around Issei and began cling to him.

"Issei, what is the matter?" Akeno said in a calm voice.

Issei looked at her and fell apart. He wrapped himself around her and cried into her shoulder. Akeno was shocked at Issei reaction.

"I am so sorry Akeno." Issei between tears.

"About what?" Akeno said with confusion.

Issei sat down on the couch and began to tell Akeno the deal he is forced to take.

"So, I either take a blind favor and she keeps you around or I refuse and she sells you off to another master and I never you see again."Issei said in a depressed tone.

Akeno couldn't believe what she was hearing. The master the help her get away from her dark past would just sell her off just to make sure that her new boyfriend can't see her. Akeno felt she was stabbed in the back. Akeno also knew how Issei felt about devils and could clearly see the wall he is up against.

Issei looked at Akeno and clearly see was she was stressed about the situation. Issei knew there was no way in hell that she was going to be sold to another grabbed onto Akeno's hand to get her attention.

"I will take the favor." Issei said

"Issei this could mean you are signing your humanity away." Akeno said with concern

"Akeno. I left you once and made you go through hell alone. If taking this deal ensures that you stay with me. I have to take it." Issei replied.

Akeno began shed some tears. He might have to sacrifice who he is just to stay with her. Issei in her eyes was getting more and more perfect.

"Issei!" Akeno yelled as she jumped on him and captured his lips with her own.

The two kissed for awhile. After they separated, Akeno grabbed Issei and lead him into the bedroom.

"Come on, I have had a long day and I need my boyfriend to help me fall asleep."Akeno said in cute girly tone.

Issei began to take his clothes off. Just as he got down to his boxers, he felt a soft sensation on his back.

"Are you ready to head to bed?" Akeno whispered.

Issei turned around and kissed her. Akeno was surprised at the action.

Catching her in the moment, Issei picked her up so that she was facing him. As he got closer to the bed, Issei laid her down like she was a princess. Issei walked over to his side of the bed and got underneath the covers. Issei shutoff the lights and faced her.

"Does that answer your question?" Issei asked.

Akeno just nodded her head with a blush on her face.

Issei wrapped his arms around her and she did same.

Akeno began to fall asleep when Issei said this right before she closed her eyes.

"Akeno. You are my angel and no devil is taking you away from me."

Akeno closed her eyes with a smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all.**

**I just wanted to say thank you on the support with the story and welcome all feedback from it. I do read them and welcome the support you guys give me. I am new to this writing thing but I am shocked to see a lot of people read it and like it. It really does mean a lot to me and just wanted to thank you.**

**Anyway**

**Like and Review**

Issei began to open his eyes from the sound of his alarm going off. He looked at the clock and was found it to be 6am. He turned his head only to find that Akeno was missing. In her usual spot was a note. Issei rubbed his eyes and began to read the note.

_Issei._

_Some important stuff had come up and I had to meet with my Master. I will be back later tonight._

_Love Akeno._

Issei threw the piece of paper to side and began to get ready for his warm up run. Since it was a Saturday, Issei walked out his front door and began his run. Issei ran almost the entire town's parameter when he reached the park. Issei turned a coner when he ran into someone causing them to fall.

"Owww." The voice said.

Issei got up from the fall and look at the person who he ran into. The person who he ran in to was female. She had blond hair and green eyes. What really caught Issei's attention was what she was wearing. She was wearing a nun outfit and had a cross wearing around her neck.

"Are you ok?" Issei asked as he held out his hand.

"Si" The girl replied in Italian.

"Do you speak Japanese?" Issei asked.

The girl tilled her head with a confused look on her face.

"_Great. How I am going to talk to her?" _Issei thought.

"_Partner, let me help. Just focus on what you are saying." Demlos said._

"_Ok" Issei replied._

"Are you alright?" Issei asked the girl.

"You speak Italian? Oh thank the Lord that I finally found a person that speaks Italian." The girl replied as he took his hand

"_Demlos. You got to explain this later." _

"My name is Issei. Yours?"

"My name is Asia Argento. I was wondering if you could help me?" Asia asked with blush on her face.

"Of course. What can I help you with?" Issei asked.

"I was assigned to church here but I don't seem to able to find it. Do you think you could help me find it?

Issei pointed the church on top of the hill.

"The only church around here is that one. Its been closed for years and no one has used it." Issei said but thought something totally different.

"_This must be the girl that fallen angel spoke about. She will most likely be killed if I don't do something."_

"Really? Are you sure?" She asked with a concerned look.

"Yes, I am sure. I would recommend go back to your last church and stay there." Issei said hopefully to make her leave.

"No! I was informed that I was assigned to the church here. I must go to it." Asia argued.

"If you insist. I will walk you to the church. Follow me." Issei said.

"Thank you Issei. You were sent to me from the lord." Asia said as she followed Issei to the church.

Issei smiled.

"_If you only knew."_

-/-

The two walked to the church on top of the hill. While to the two walked, Issei tried to make the girl go back home. Each time Issei mentioned her leaving, She ignored him and continued. The two got the front doors of the church.

"Like I said Asia. This church has abounded for years. There is no one-" Issei was about to finish what he was about say when he saw the doors of the church opened and saw a priest walk through priest looked young and had gray hair. What Issei was concerned about was eyes. His eyes looked liked a wild beast.

"Ah. You must be the nun the Vatican sent me. Please come on in." The priest said.

Asia began to walk into the church. She turned around and faced Issei.

"Thank you so much Issei. I will never forget you and will pray for your safety." Asia walked into the doors behind her closed shut.

The preist began to walk into the church when Issei grabbed onto his shoulder. The priest turned around to face Issei. The priest was met with green eyes and bloodthirsty grin from Issei.

"I know what you are up to. Priest. If you think for a moment that you are going to kill her and take her gear than you are going to be in for a rude awaking."Issei threatened.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA. Stupid kid. All we need is a moment." The preist taunted.

That is when we heard a loud scream come from inside the church. Issei looked into the the church with a concerned look. He looked back at the priest and he saw a twised grin.

"I guess they are starting early." The priest said.

Issei grabbed the preist by the neck and picked him off the ground. Issei then threw him into the door causing it to to turn it into spliters. Issei ran into the church. What he saw was three fallen angels by the alter. Two in the air and one the gound. The one on the ground was male. He seemed to be leader of the group. He wore a dark rope of some kind. He also had Asia over his other two were in the other air.

"It seems we have a vistor." The male one said.

"Kalmer, Magie. Take care of this pest. I will go down and start the ritual." The man said as he left the room.

"Of course, Dohnaseek" The both said in unison as they prepared their magic.

"_It looks like we are going have a massacre on our hands." Demlos said._

"**Indeed." **Ddriag agreeing.

"Look you two. I am really not in the mood to deal with lackeys. If you simply leave here now, I will not stomp you until your brain makes modern art on the floor.

"Ha. This should be quick. After all, you are just a human." Kalmer taunted.

"Seriously. You should be on your knees begging for mercy." Magie spat.

The two didn't know what kind of hellish energy they just unlock.

"Well since you two put it that way." Issei said as he cracked his fingers.

"Looks like I am going to have show you what real mercy is." Issei said as he drew Demlos.

Kalmer threw a light spear at Issei. Issei rasied his free hand and caught it. Issei flipped the spear in the air and threw back at Kalmer. It caught its mark and hit Kalmer right in the stomach. From the force of the throw Kalmar was pinned to wall behind her. She seemed to try and wiggle herself out of it was little victory.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT." Magie screamed as she ran towards Issei with a light sword drawn.

Magie swung her sword wildy at Issei. Issei stepped back to dodge the sword. She kept trying to swing her sword at Issei. Each time she swung Issei was able to dodge with little could tell Magie was getting more angry with each failed attempt.

"DIE ALREADY" Magie yelled as she brought the sword down in attempt to hit Issei in the head. Issei deflected the attack and was able cut her arm off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" She screamed.

As Magie began to fall, Issei stabbed her in the back causing her to spit up blood. Issei removed Demlos from her back causing her to slump over and not get back up.

Issei felt a burning sensation in his left leg and pain like no other. Issei slumped to one knee and looked down to his leg. Issei found a light spear had just missed his leg but left a nasty cut on his thigh. Issei looked at Kalmer and found she had unpinned herself from the wall. She was on her knees with her right arm reached out like she has just thrown something.

Issei with a wild look in his eyes launched himself into the air and with his right leg extended brought himself down onto Kalmer neck.

_**CRACK**_

That is the sound Issei heard when he made contact with her neck. Issei looked down and saw that Kalmer was no longer moving. Issei removed himself from her neck and began to track down the last one. He ran into the same room as Dohaseek ran into and found stairs that lead to the basement. Issei ran downstairs and was shocked when he reached the bottom. Issei saw a sea of priest in robes that faced an alter. On that alter he saw Asia chained to a cross and saw Dohnaseek look towards to the sea of priest.

"It would seem you are more skilled than I realized. Let sse how much stamina you have, Boy. Kill that boy!" Dohnaseek yelled.

Everyone in that room turned towards Issei drawing weapons from their grew a grin at the sight.

"_This is going to be fun._" Issei thought as he ran into crowd with Demlos in hand.

-/-

Inside the ORC clubhouse Rias and her peerage were discussing a problem that they were having.

"I have received some intel that a group of rogue fallen angels are occupying the near by church. We have been tasked to eliminated the threat and gather up info what they are doing here. Any questions?" Rias said to her peerage.

Kiba raised his hand.

"Yes Kiba?" Rias asked her knight.

"If we attack the group, won't that be an act of war?" Kiba asked.

"Well since it is rogue group, we have been given the ok from both the fallen angel faction and our leaders."

Koneko raised her hand.

"Go ahead Koneko" Rias said to her rook.

"…How many?" Koneko asked.

"They are supposed to be 4 fallen angels and a priest."

"Do you know how strong the fallen angels are?" Akeno asked.

Rias turned her head towards her Queen.

"From what I can gather they are low level angels so nothing to really worry about." Rias replied.

The group got into the seal on the floor and teleported to the church.

The group was had teleported themselves just outside the church. The first thing they noticed was door. It was completely gone.

"It would seem that we aren't the only ones hunting down this group." Rias said as the group split up.

The group walked in the building and found it to be totally destroyed.

"It looks like there was a fight here." Kiba said.

"…Yea it looks like they didn't hold back. Over here." Koneko yelled.

Rias ran over to rook and found a motionless fallen angel. It was female and had its wings out still. It was on its stomach and was look directly at the floor. It had a hole in her chest and her neck depressed into the floor. The rook lifted he head and began to examine it. The fallen angel eyes were bloodshot and had a surprised look on her face.

"Whatever killed her. It took her by surprised." Koneko said as let the head go.

"Found another one!" Akeno yelled.

The group walked over to Akeno and found another fallen angel.

This one was slumped over with a hole in it's back and was missing an arm.

"It looks like this one was killed by some kind of blade or blasted off. It left some kind of energy in the wound and on the arm." Akeno said.

"Whatever killed it. It certainly wanted to make sure it felt it." Rias said.

The group began to look around and look for clues to figure out what killed these to but that is when they heard movement in a room beside the alter. It sounded like it was coming out so they group prepared themselves for a fight. Akeno conjured up some light magic, Kiba drew one of his blades, Kenoko put on her gloves and cracked her knuckles and Rias held a ball of destruction in her hand. What limped out surprised them.

"Issei, is that you?" Rias asked in surprise.

It was in fact Issei. However, what shocked the group is what covered Issei. From head to toe, Issei was covered in blood. There wasn't a part of his body that didn't have blood on it. Issei was panting like he had just ran a marathon and had his hand on his thigh.

"Yea… It's…Me" Issei said as he limped over to a chair to sit down.

Akeno ran towards Issei to make sure he was alright. The group also did the same but wanted to know what had happened.

Issei sat down in the chair and beagn to catch his breath. Akeno began to look at his leg and make sure he wasn't going to bleed out. The group approached Issei with utter confusion on their faces and beagn to ask him what happened.

"Issei, what happened here? Did you kill these fallen angels? Why are you covered in blood?" Rias began to rattle of her question.

Issei looked at her with a straight face.

"Wow. You really like make sure your club members are ok. Huh?" Issei asked sarcastically.

"Huh?" Rias asked confused.

"Never mind." Issei replied.

"So, what happened here?" Rias asked.

"I got into a fight while I was on my run." Issei said.

"That's it. You got into a fight with low level fallen angels while you running." Rias replied.

"Yep."

"You killed these fallen angels?"

"Who else?"

"Why are you covered in blood then?"

"They had some friends with them." Issei said acting coy.

"How many?" Rias asked.

"Well go downstairs and check. However, I would recommend you get a mop and a fresh pair of shoes first." Issei said with a grin.

"Fair enough. Kiba, go downstairs and continue investigating." Rias commanded.

Kiba ran downstairs and do as his master commanded.

So, Nurse. How's my leg? Do you need cut it off or I am going to live?" Issei asked Akeno

"You need a couple stiches but you should live." Akeno replied with a smile. A idea pooped in her head.

"If that is all you need. Then Akeno take Issei home and get him sitched up and cleaned up." Rias said.

"Understood. Master." Akeno said as she picked up Issei and teleported him home.

Just as Akeno left a magic circle made itself around Rias' ear.

"Master. You might want to take a look at this." Kiba said

Rias and Kenoko walked downstairs and when they reached the bottom, they were totally shocked.

The whole room was covered in blood and dead bodies. There was so much blood that it reached Rias' ankles when her foot mad contact with floor as human body parts floated in red sea. On the alter they found a fallen angel had been chained to and his throat slashed.

"This wasn't just a regular fight. This looked personal." Kiba said as looked at one of the bodies.

"…Are you sure Issei did this by himself." Kenoko asked.

"Well who else? Issei was the only who left this room alive." Kiba said.

"_Issei. Just how strong are you? I just hope you will take that request."_ Rias thought.

-/-

Akeno and Issei had teleported in his living walked down the hall into the bathroom and stripped himself and got into the shower. While in the shower he thought back to the fight at the church.

"_I just hope Asia is safe"_

_-/-_

Issei ran into the crowd of enemies. He swung Demlos in any direction he could. He swung with all the strength he had., Slashing and cutting everyone who touched Demlos. As Issei put the presits into ground with little issue, Issei began to make his way toward the Alter. Issei made a small window for himself to get the alter. He ran up the stairs as the fallen angel began to finish up some kind of ritual. He got the top of the stairs when he heard a violet scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Asia screamed in pain.

"You are too late boy. Her scared gear is mine and there is nothing you can you change that." Dohnaseek taunted.

Issei slashed the chains to release Asia from her from the cross. Issei caught her and layed her down on the floor. She wasn't breathing and wasn't moving. Issei looked at her with a single tear running down her cheek.

"Is that you what are going to do? You are pathetic." Dohnaseek said in a dismissive voice. However, Issei couldn't hear him due to the loud ringing in his ear. Issei got up on his feet and while his bangs covered his eyes, he replied with an Ice-cold tone.

"You are going to regret that"

"How am I going-"

Issei grabbed the fallen angel by the neck a picked him up by one hand

"_**YOU ARE ALL GOING TO REGRET THAT!" **_Issei yelled lifting his head. Issei eyes weren't green like they were usually when he got angry. Issei eyes were blood red with black lines. Issei wasn't mad, Issei was PISSED.

Issei threw the fallen angel into the cross and wrapped him in the chains.

"What are-" Dohnaseek said scared out of his mind.

Issei didn't allow him to finish his statement as slashed his neck. Issei began to walk back down the stairs as Dohnaseek began to choke on his own blood.

"_**NOBODY IS GETTING OUT OF HERE. THIS PLACE WILL BE YOUR DOOM AND I AM THE SLAYER THAT DOES IT."**_ Issei bellowed.

Issei ran back into the sea of priest slashing with even more strength then before.

After about an hour,Issei had killed everyone in that room. Issei began to walk back to the alter to pick Asia up and bury her. However, Issei when Issei reached the body, A blinding light filled the room. Issei covered his eyes to make sure he wasn't blinded.

"Issei. Do not be alarmed. I am here to deliver that girl to where she belongs. Nothing more." A voice said in a calming tone.

"Who are you?" Issei yelled still covering his eyes.

"It matters not who I am. Just know that this girl will be safe where she is going. Till we meet again, Slayer." The voice said.

The next thing Issei knew the light and voice were gone. Issei looked where he put Asia down and found her to have completely disappeared.

"_Do not be worried about her safety, something tells me she will be fine." _Demlos said.

"Demlos what just happened?"

"_Issei what just happened was you just meet an angel."_ Demlos replied.

"That was an angel? I haven't seen them around. That means Asia is in.."

"_Yep. I think she is perfectly fine. You should consider yourself lucky. Not many people see angels due to them rarely coming down here."_

Issei looked around and began slowly to make his way toward the exit due to how tired he was.

-/-

"_What happened to me in there? It was like I was someone completely different." _ Issei said to himself as the water dripped from his face.

Issei washed the blood of his body and stepped out of the shower. Issei walked into his room when saw Akeno sitting on the bed. Issei jaw hit the floor because of what he saw. Akeno was wearing a sexy nurse outfit.

"Come over here. This nurse is making sure you feel all better." Akeno said in a lustful voice.

Issei walked over with a big blush on his face. Issei sat down on the bed and Akeno began to heal his wound. After Akeno closed the cut she sat on Issei lap.

"Now, something to dull the pain." Akeno whispered in Issei ear.

Akeno kissed Issei and pushed him down on the bed. The two made out for a while. Issei decided to take a bold approach and reached for her chest. However, A red circle appeared around Akeno's ear.

"Akeno, I need you to come back to the clubhouse. A request came through that you have to take." Rias said.

"Ok. I will be in soon." Akeno said as she stood up.

Issei sighed. He was annoyed that her master interfered with their moment but knew that nothing he could do, _yet._

Akeno kissed Issei goodbye and teleported out. Issei walked out into the kitchen and began to make some lunch.

Issei made his lunch and took a nap on the couch while watching some awoke 2 hours later to a bright flash infront of him. Assuming it was Akeno, Issei opened his eyes only to find Rias there.

"What do you want?" Issei said in bored tone.

"I hoping you have your answer?" Rias replied in werid tone.

"Alright fine. Ill will do the request." Issei said rolling his eyes.

Rias tackled Issei to floor. Issei was able to have a closer look a Rias. Her eyes were bloodshot and dried tears on her face."

"Save me Issei. That is my request" Rias yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Huh?"

**End**


	8. Chapter 8

Issei looked up at the ceiling in total disbelief. There was total shock and confusion going through his mind. Rias was asking him of all people to save her. Issei was utterly shocked. Issei was able to pull himself from his thoughts and looked down at Rias. She had her head agaist his chest while she cried and repeated to say:

"Save me please."

"Save you from what? What is going on?" Issei asked

Rias looked at him with bloodshot eyes. She could tell that he needed answers. Rias lifted herself off of Issei and sat on the couch Issei followed and sat down as well.

"I am sure you know the great war?"

"Some parts." Issei decided to play dumb. Issei knew way more about the great war better then most.

"Along time ago, The three main factions that make up the supernatural world went to war. Angels, fallen angels and devils fought each other. During the fighting, they managed to enrage a human and as a result that human went on a rampage killing any supernatural being. The devils took a very harsh blow and were nearly wiped out as a result. To increase our population when have to rely on humans and turn them into devils via our evil pieces. My family has decided to force me to marry another devil family in hopes that we continue to keep our bloodlines pure." Rias said.

"Let me guess, you don't want to marry this guy?" Issei asked

"No! I hate him. The man I am forced to marry is the worst kind of man." Rias said.

"Ok. That still doesn't explain why you are coming to me for help?"

"Issei, you are the only human that I know that would be able to defeat him. You posses the Boosted Gear and maybe have the strength to save me from this nightmare." Rias said as she put her head into his chest.

Issei looked down at Rias.

"Rias-"

Just as Issei was about to say something a teleport circle flashed in the room. Issei looked only to find a woman he had never seen before. She had long sliver hair and was wearing maid's clothing.

"Rias, now is not the time to run away and act like a child. You have a meeting tomorrow with Riser Phenex about your marriage" The woman spoke in a monotone voice.

"Fine I will do the meeting; however, my peerage will be present." Rias said as she looked at the maid.

"Issei ,come to the clubhouse tomorrow and we will discuss further."

Both women teleported out of Issei apartment and left Issei with more questions than answers.

"_So let me get this straight. Rias, my girlfriends master, wants me to save her from a forced marriage and in return I get to date my girlfriend without worry. I think she is not giving me all the info here so I will ask her tomorrow about the details._

"_Partner, If I have a hunch on the family that she is getting married into you should focus on the battle up head. The name Phenex carries a lot of power in the devil world." Demols said _

"_Powerful?"_

"_Borderline immortal." _

"_Oh. Well looks like I got to some research on my possible challenger."_

"_With your current abilities you should be able to win but it is going be hard with his regeneration."_

"_So its going to a battle of who can outlast the other. In that case I should increase my stamina just to be sure."_

Issei went into his room and began to research is future opponent to see if he had a weak spot.

-/-

Issei woke up the next morning with a pile of books on his looked at clock and saw that he had sometime to get ready for the day. Getting his morning business out of the way, Issei decide to walk to school and prepare for meeting with Rias and Riser. As soon as he got into the gate, a student blocked him.

"The student council would like to meet with you. Now." The male student said. He had dirty blond hair and grey eyes. His tone sounded like he was smug.

"Really? Now?" Issei replied

"Yes, Now. Follow me" The boy commanded.

Issei followed the boy to a room. The sign on said "Student council" and the boy opened the door. Issei walked into the room and founded it to be similar to the ORC same layout to the room. The desk, chairs, everything. Behind the desk was a woman. She had short black hair and glasses that showed her pink eyes. She sat down behind the desk with a serious look on her face.

"_Partner._"

"_I know, Demlos. These are devils."_

"Please sit down, Issei." The woman said.

"Well. At least your more polite than the other devil ." Issei said while taking a seat.

The woman leaned back in her chair with a weird grin on her face.

"You really do your research, Issei. I just have a few questions for you."

"Don't you devils talk to one another. Just ask Gremory about me. Whatever, I told her, is what I am going to tell you.

"Well, Rias doesn't like to say anything about something she has interest in."

"Alright. If you must know, I am the red dragon emperor. That is it."

"Really? I know why now she didn't say anything about you. That would help her peerage and status."

"Status? How is that a problem? She is the devil king's little sister. Doesn't that mean anything?" Issei said in confusion.

"In social standing, Yes. In a rating game, it means you have a target on your back. Since she is related to the devil king, anything she does reflects on him. If she wins, it further gives the impression that devil king is strong, If she loses, It makes him look weak. A-lot of high-ranking devils question our Devil kings' decision and worry about their own power. If a child from a high rank devil beats Rias in a rating game. It makes the rest of the underworld start to question the devil king and support the family that won. If she loses enough, the higher ups question their leader."

"So what does that have to do with me?"

"If you were to be apart of here peerage, It would further give the impression that her family is strong and thus the devil king is strong."

"Well in any case, I am never going be apart of her peerage."

"Well that is concerning too as well.

"How?"

"Issei, the supernatural world is still healing from the war. If a person who has the power to destroy it and doesn't choose a side, It would give the impression that person has a motive to attack and finish it off. The supernatural world might give the order to put attack them to protect their kind.

"That sounds rather extreme, don't you think?"

"If you in charge of entire race on the brink of extinction and a person with the power to destroy that race and has unclear motives appears. Won't you attack to defend it?

"Huh? Well you don't have to worry about me. I may hate the supernatural world but I won't attack it without reason." Issei said as he got out of his chair.

"Oh well. Just be careful on who you challenge, because it may lead to your doom."

"Yea, whatever." Issei said as he left the room and walked to his class.

-/-

The day went by fast and the next Issei knew the last bell rung and Issei went to clubhouse. Issei walked up the room and when he got to the room, he heard a voices from the other side of the room.

"Rias, how long do you plan to delude yourself in your finding your prince charming. You don't have look any longer, just marry me now." The male voice said.

"No Riser, I will not marry you. You will never be to one for me. I will find the one that makes me happy."

"Think of your brother, If I marry you your brother won't have to worry about the higher ups."

"My brother has nothing to do with this, I will win every game and make sure that no questions his actions."

"Rias, You will marry me. You and your female members will be apart of my harem."

Issei was taken back at what Riser just couldn't believe want he just heard. Issei kicked the two doors in and blew them off their hinges.

The entire room stop and looked at the doorway to see who intruded on their meeting. Once they saw Issei the room fell quiet. In the room there was Rias's peerage,Rias, the woman from the pervious night and a male who had never seen before who he assumed was Riser. Riser was wearing a white undershirt and blood red suit jacket and pants. He had blond hair and blue eyes.

"**You are going to do what?!" **Issei yelled.

"Who are you, boy? You intrupting our meeting." Riser said in a dismissive voice.

"I just want to make sure what you said before I put you through a fucking wall. You are going to what with the female members." Issei said as walked up to Riser.

"Rias, handle your lackys before I put him in his place." Riser said

Issei grabbed Riser by the throat and threw him into the wall.

"First of all, I am not nor will ever be a lacky, especially to Rias. Secondly, if you don't answer my question in the next three seconds, I will put you down."

Riser got up from the impact with anger in eyes.

"You dare touch the all-powerful Riser. I will kill you stand!"

"I dare you to try,chicken!"

The two rushed at each other. Just as the two got a hold of one, The woman interupped them.

"Gentlemen, Please. We came here to talk not to fight. The woman said.

" I will respect your decision, for now." said

Issei rolled his eyes and began to walk towards the sat down and looked at Riser with distain.

"Riser for the last time I will not marry you." Rias yelled.

"This isn't up for debate Rias, you will marry me. Its just a matter of time. I just hope it is soon so that none of your members get spoiled. Especially your Queen." Riser said as he wrapped his arms around Akeno and rub her breast.

"Please..No." Akeno whimpered.

Riser didn't know the pin that he just pulled.

Before anyone could do anything, Issei grabbed on Riser's arm, pulled it away from Akeno and ripped it out of then kicked him into the desk causing it to break in two.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Riser screamed

Riser looked at Issei and yelled.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Riser screamed as regrew his arm.

Just as Riser was about to charge, Issei looked back at Riser and made him stop in his tracks. Issei eyes were blood red with black strips in it. The amount of pressure radiating off him nearly put everyone in that room in a coma.

"**You ever do that again, your arm isn't the only thing I will rip off." **Issei said in a low voice.

Issei turn towards Grayfia still with the low voice.

"**I want you to set up a match between me and him and his little group of whores. Winner gets to keep breathing."**

"Ok." That's all that Grayfia could say.

"I can agree to that." Riser said.

Issei looked back at Riser.

"**I wasn't asking you if you were ok with it. " **

"Rias when I'm done killing this nobody, You will marry me." Riser said

"**If you can still walk to the alter after I break you in two."**

Riser and Grayfia both teleported out the room. Issei turned towards Rias with a bloodthirsty grin on his face.

"**It looks like we are both getting something out of this." **

Issei walked out of the room, leaving the group in total shocked.

"I have never seen Issei this mad before." Rias said.

"Me either. I am going to see if I can calm him down."Akeno said as she left the room.

-/-

Issei got to the front door of the clubhouse before Akeno got to him. She threw herself around him just before he opened the door.

"Issei, please calm down!" Akeno screamed

"**Calm? I am calm" **Issei said

"Issei, please! Comeback to me. I am fine and safe. I just want_ my_ Issei back!"Akeno cried.

Issei looked back at Akeno still with those blood red eyes. However, Just as Issei was about to push her off, he realized who this was. Issei then began to calm down and his eyes began to return to normal.

"Akeno?" Issei said as he came to his senses.

"Issei? You had me worried there." 

"What happened? I remember some of it but its just a red blur for the most of it."

"You challenged Riser to a battle with his group."

"Wonderful. This should be interesting."

"I am just glad you are back." Akeno said as she wiped her eyes.

"I am going to head home and pack."

"Pack? You're leaving?" Akeno said as she began to worry.

"I am going to train. I have quite a challenge ahead of me. I need to prepare for the fight."

"Train? Where?"

"A special place." Issei said with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Earth, the place where humans and other life lived in endless forest and raging rivers was no longer the beautiful place it once was. Now, it was barren wasteland. The forests burned down, the rivers and oceans are dried up. All of it was gone. The humans and other life were replaced with creatures of legend. In field with fire and dust filling the air, five different sides meet each other with swords and spears.

To the north were creatures that filled the demonic world, Demons and devils with bloodthirsty smiles that had numbers that filled the billons.

To the south were beings of heaven. Angels of every kind matching the numbers of the of devils. They had stoic expression and had hope in their eyes. What that hope was, Maybe the hope of surviving or the hope that they would be able to serve their creator was unclear.

To the east were more angels but different to the ones in the south. Instead of the pure white wings, their wings where almost pitch black and instead of the stoic expression of the angels, they had bloodthirsty grins like the devils.

To the west, were a mix of monsters and creatures. They ranged in size and shape. Different skins and different species all under a single goal; try and survive.

In the center of the field was a single man. He had a sword in one had and a double barrel shotgun in the other. He had bandages wrapped around his arms and hands. He wore no armor and had no shield. They were no form of protection that he had unlike the rest of creatures that surrounded him. To the creatures around him, they thought he was a human in the wrong place at the wrong time. To him, he was at the right place at the right time. The human took in the armies that surrounded him with his blood red eyes. Once he had observed his situation, a grin was shown on his face. There was no escape from it and that is what he wanted.

Silence fell upon the area. Nothing was heard from either of the armies. No battle cries, no yelling and screaming. Nothing. The armies just stood there and looked at one another. Everyone waited for the other creature to make the first move.

All of sudden, all of heaven and hell was heard throughout the land. All of the armies screamed and ran at each other. As for the man in the center, He stood there with a grin on his face and as soon as the armies meet. He yelled as loud as he could and joined in the blood bath. He killed angels, devils, monsters and fallen angels with hatred and rage.

-/-

Issei went home and began to the pack his stuff. Issei knew he was up against a very powerful foe. He knew he could win but he needed to be sure. There was one person he knew that would help him. The person that taught him everything he knew. Issei knew that Alex could help him with his training. Issei walked into his bedroom and fell alsleep on his bed.

Issei woke up the next day. He was about to get up, however an unknown weight held him down. Usually, he would figure it was Akeno. However, the weight that was on his chest was more than Akeno weighted. Issei moved his head to left and found Akeno laying down next him. Issei turned his head to the right. Issei was totally in shock on who he found. Rias was laying down next him sound really surprised Issei was the fact she was naked just like Akeno. Issei was about to go completely berserk but Akeno shifted her weight and Issei knew she was getting up. Issei looked at Akeno as just he guessed. Akeno was opening her eyes and a single thought ran through Issei mind.

"Shit"

Akeno looked up at Issei and with a smile. Akeno shifted her self up towards him.

"Good morning."

"Good morning Akeno." Issei said as he was trying to figure out how to get of this situation.

"What's wrong?" Akeno replied

"Nothing."

"Issei, I know you to well. Something is wrong."

"Well, When you came over last night. Did you come alone?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well it looks like someone decided to follow you in." Issei said while looking down at Rias.

"Huh?"Akeno asked while following his eyes.

Both of them looked Rias who was still sound asleep. She shifted herself and wrap herself around Issei's arm and had a small smile on her face.

Issei sighed and removed his arm from Rias' hold. When he got his arm free, Rias' smile went away and she began to toss and turn. She soon began to open her eyes and lift herself from the bed. Rias was met with a confused look from Akeno and an Impassive look from Issei. Rias didn't read the atmosphere well because she decided to snuggle closer to Issei.

"Good morning Issei." Rias said in a whispered

"Rias, what are you doing here?" Issei asked.

"I like would like to know as well, Master" Akeno said as she clung to Issei

"Well you said that Issei was leaving today I wanted to know where he was going."

"So you decided to sleep in my bed. Naked?"

"I wanted to make sure you didn't leave before I asked. Besides, I always sleep nude."

Akeno and Issei looked at one another before turning towards Rias. Issei knew that she would annoy him till his ears bleed. So, he decided just to tell her.

"I plan on training with my aunt, Alex. She taught me everything I know. If anyone can prepare me for the fight, Its her.

"Oh ok. I was going ask you If you wanted to train with us. My peerage and I plan on going to my families vila and train."

"Master, I have a request about my training. I was hoping I would go with Issei and train with him." Akeno asked.

Rias looked at Akeno and squinted her eyes. Issei on the other hand was losing his mind.

"_Does she have a death wish? If I brought her with me, Alex might kill her on sight."_

"Why?" Rias asked.

"If I got trained by who made Issei this strong, I'm sure to improve in a drastic way."

"_If she lives getting through the front door." _Issei thought.

"Alright. I will allow you to train with Issei." Rias said as she got out of the bed. She headed down then hall towards the bathroom. However, Issei noticed a sad look in her eyes as she walked away but he decided let it go.

"Akeno, my aunt isn't as forgiving as I am. She might-" Issei said looking towards Akeno.

"Issei. She is the only one in your family and I want to make sure she likes me for me."

Issei looked into Akeno's eyes. He knew that there was no way he convince her otherwise.

"Alright. Just brace yourself."

"I can handle her, Issei.

"Not for her. The training."

-/-

Rias was in the shower thinking about her situation that she had roped herself into.

"_This feeling that I have. Why do I feel like this? How come whenever I picture Issei and Riser battling each other, I feel like I been just hit in the stomach with a hammer. This isn't something that I usually feel. I have used people before to get what I want but when comes to Issei, I feel terrible for involving him. After bluffing about selling off Akeno, I felt like I wanted to dig a 8ft whole and jump in it. I never intended to her off. I was despite for someone to take care of it and it was the only card to play. This strange and awful feeling is growing by the day. I just hope Issei is able to save me and maybe this feeling will go away."_

Rias stepped out the shower. Rias looked in the mirror when she noticed tears falling from her face. She was crying and she had no idea why.

Rias pulled herself together and began to prepare for the day.

-/-

Rias made her excuses and left the apartment while Issei and Akeno finished packing. When the both of them finished, the two headed downstairs to catch a cab and head to Issei's aunt place.

It was about noon when the two arrived infront of the country house. The two walked beside on another with their luggage in each hand. Just as the two reached the front door of the house and about to knock, he hesitated.

"Akeno, You can leave right know I won't think any less of you for doing so." Issei said.

Akeno rolled her eyes and knocked on the front door of the home.

"Looks like it's too late to run now." Akeno replied.

I few moments went by when Alex opened the door.

"Issei? What are you doing back here and who is this girl with you?" Alex questioned.

"Can we come inside? I will explain it in detail." Issei said.

Alex let the two inside and they walk towards the living room. The two sat on one couch while Alex sat on the opposite on facing the two.

"Alright. What is the matter Issei? You look like you are about to go to a wake."

Issei collected himself before he spoke. Issei knew if you didn't explain himself in a proper way. A bloodbath would arise.

"Aunty Alex. I need your help. I am going up against a rather strong enemy and need to prepare for a fight"

"Oh really. How did you get into this fight? I would assume you did it to protect her" Alex replied while pointing at Akeno

"Well you are half right. Akeno is one of the reasons I am in this fight. If I didn't accept this fight I would have lost her forever and there is no way I could let that happen."

"Issei is right. I am sorry that he had accept this but he did it to protect me." Akeno piped up

"Akeno? Oh Akeno! So you're the girl that Issei talked about so much. Issei accepted a fight on your behalf but why would you need to protected?

"The other reason. You see, Akeno is being used by her master as a bargain chip so I have to help her master get out of marriage."

"Master?"

"Akeno is part of a devil peerage, Alex"

Alex squinted her eyes at Akeno. Issei could tell Alex was going need so more convincing.

"Issei, you know what you are. You know what devils are like. How do you her master isn't going betray you after you save her from this marriage."

"My master is many things. She would never go back on her word especially with the stakes are this high."

"Oh? Who are you facing Issei? He sounds very important for a devil to keep her word."

"Riser Phenex."

Alex's eyes went wide at the name.

"Phenex? You are going up against the KFC clan? Why in world do you need help with them? With your power now you could easily stomp them into the ground.

"Demlos said the same thing. I need to be sure that I have strength to do so. His regeneration is going to be an issue throughout the fight so I have to have more stamina and power that would last the fight."

"You do make a good point. It would make a challenging fight."

" I know you disapprove of this Alex, but it's the only way to save the one person I love the most."

"Disapprove? You misunderstand Issei. I don't care if you pick fights with a few devils. You could slay half of underworld with your current power. I am simply concern with the circumstance surrounding the fight. However, If Akeno puts that much faith in her master then I will help you with both of your training."

"Thank you, aunty Alex. I would let you down."

"Issei go unpack your stuff, I want to talk with Akeno alone."

Issei got up form the couch with a concered look and went upstairs to unpack.

"You really are a unique one, Akeno."

"Im sorry?"

"Issei has never worried about someone this much before. When I was training him when he lived here his only concern was you. Issei doesn't even worry about himself that much. You must be very important to him. Do you feel the same way?"

"Issei is my world. I worry about him everyday; He takes on monsters and demons leagues above him and he doesn't even worry about his own safety. "

"When Issei fights he has one thing on his mind: rage. He fights until he wins or will continue to fight until his last breath. That's how all Slayer's fight.

"I have heard the stories but I never believed them till Issei told me all of it was true."

"Does your master know who Issei is?"

"No. She only knows that he has the boosted gear. However, I think she is suspicious of Issei's true power."

"Why would you say that?"

"When Riser came to clubhouse he tried to grab me. Issei lost his mind when he did that. His eyes became a different colour. He became something that was borderline demonic.

"Huh. I didn't think he would unlock it this quick. This makes my training that much easier."

"Unlock what?"

"From what you told me he unlocked The Slayer's State."

"The Slayer's State? What's that?"

"The Slayer State is a mental state that a slayer goes into when his rage passes a threshold. Once in this state, He become an unstoppable killing machine. The only thing that stops it is when the thing that made him go into that state dies or calmed down another way depending on what made him mad."

"That sounds rather dangerous."

"That's the Idea. The point the we slayers exist to protect the humanity. It been in our bloodline since the first slayer. Its a safeguard to let every demon and angel know that humans are not just flock."

"I know who unfair the supernatural treats weaker classes especially mixed races."

"Something tells me that is a personal issue you have to deal with."

"Yes. I am…." Akeno hesitated.

"I am half fallen angel and half devil."

Alex didn't say anything. Alex only rasied her eye brow and had a small grin on her face.

"Indeed. That is troubling. Devils aren't overly fond of mix their kind with other races. Which means you are from a powerful family or have a lot of power. I won't ask about your past or your family. I just have one question. Who is your master?

"My master is Rias Gremory."

Alex changed her expression to somber look to that of pure joy.

"HAHAHAHAAH. Gremory, really. That's hilarious. "

"What is so funny?"

"That clan was part Lucifer's personal harem. They were so useless in the great war that the devil king order them ensure the devil population didn't die by whoring themselves out to every devil family they could find. I guess old habits die hard. HAHAHAHAHAHA."

Akeno giggled at that information.

"Anyway, I will let you go and unpack. If Issei trust you this much then I will turst you as well. I must warn you Akeno, my training will push you till you reach your limit."

"I understand. I will give it my all." Akeno said as she got up and went to go unpack.

"_Why do I get the feeling that she just didn't come here for the training."_ Alex thought as a small smile appeared on her face.

-/-

In the underworld Grayfia was approaching the throne room of Sirzechs' throne room. She knew that he needed to know about the match that was going to take place. She also needed to tell him about Issei and his power. In all of foes she had faced, she has never felt that amount of power before. Even when the great war was going on. What really concerned her was it came from a human. The only person she could think that had that much power was HIM. However, she knew he was dead, the fight put him down was the longest battle she was ever in. She had to tell the devil king about Issei and warn him about him

Grayfia opened the doors to the throne room to find Sirzerchs sitting on his throne.

"Grayfia, what can I help you with?" Sirzechs said in a soft yet attentive tone.

"We may have a problem, my king."

"Oh, what might be the issue?"

"It would seem that your little sister has found her way out of her marriage."

"Well Rias was always clever getting out situations but I fail to see how that is an Issue."

"Its how she is doing it"

"Oh? Is she doing something reckless?"

"She has enlisted the help of a human,"

"Human?"

"I understand your confusion, my king. However, this human is very powerful."

"How powerful?"

"His power almost surpasses HIM."

Sirzechs eyes went wide.

"Grayfia, are you sure?"

"I was in the room when let some of his power let loose. From what I felt from him, there was no mistaken it"

Sirzechs got up from his throne and walked towards Grayfia.

"I need to be sure that he has the amount of power before I do anything. I need to feel his power for myself"

"He is going to fight Riser and his peerage in a couple days."

"It would seem we have to use him to confirm your report. Grayfia, If what you tell me is correct then Riser stands no chance to win. I do feel bad for using our own kind and It would look bad that the devil king not look after his kind so I need you to go and warn him before the fight and If he disregards your advice, then he has sealed his own fate.

"What do you plan on doing if I am correct?"

"What needs to be done to keep our race safe."

**End**


	10. Chapter 10

Grayfia was outside the Phenex estate. As soon as Sirzech told her to tell Riser about his potential doom, she teleported to the estate. She knew that if Riser faced Issei with his power now, It would be a one sided massacre. She knew he had to convince either Riser or Issei to drop it the fight. Grayfia knocked on the front door of the home. The door opened to it revealed Riser's little sister,Ravel.

"Grayfia, what are you doing here?" Ravel asked.

"I need to speak with Riser, Its important."

"Is everything ok?"

"Ravel, I really need to speak with him."

"Alright, follow me."

Ravel let Grayfia in and led her to were Riser was. The two walked down the hall towards Riser room. Ravel on the way constantly asked if something was wrong. Grayfia was able to stonewall her questions and her concerns. The two entered his room and found him at his desk reading a book. Riser turned the door to find Grayfia and Ravel in his door way.

"Grayfia, what can I help you with?"

"I came to speak with you about the match you have against Issei."

"Ha. Did he finally cave in and drop it?"

"No. I came here to warn you about him."

"Warn me?"

"You need to drop the match."

"Me? The all-powerful Riser drop a match. Never!"

"Issei is more powerful then you realize. If you don't drop the match, you may die."

"Hahahahaha. I can never die. It doesn't matter how powerful you calim you say he is."

"Riser, I don't think you realize the power you are playing with. He has the power to take on sirzechs and win. You don't stand a chance."

"Grayfia. The immortal bird pumps in my vains. I have nothing to fear from a lonely weak human."

"If you don't drop this-"

"Enough Grayfia. I have heard enough. I will win and Rias will be mine."

"Alright. If you want to continue this reckless course of action. You will do it on your own. Don't expect any help from your family.

"Like I would need help to defeat a human"

Grayfia stormed out the room and walked towards the front door. Just as she reached the door handle a hand reached out a grabbed hers. She looked down to find Ravel with a concern look.

"Is my brother really up against a powerful enemy?"

"Yes he power he posses is unlike any you have ever faced. Ravel, If your brother doesn't heeds my advice and drop the match, I need you to convince him to trade you. You shouldn't suffer and die because of your brother's ignorance."

"Maybe I can convince him. If I talk to our parents I can make drop the match."

"Do that. Do whatever you can to make him drop the match. If he still wants to face Issei, Allow him to hand you over to your mother."

"I understand. Grayfia?

"Yes, Ravel."

"Do you think my brother will die in this match?"

"Ravel I was in the room when Issei released a fraction of his power. The power he released, scared even me."

Ravel eyes went wide as Grayfia walked out the door.

Grayfia shut the door and stood outside the Phenex estate.

"_If I can't get Riser to drop this match. Maybe I can convince Issei to do it. I know Sirzechs wants to confirm my report but this match could lead to something more serious."_

Grayfia teleported out and headed to the Rias to help her find Issei.

-/-

Rias and her peerage was at her family Vila training. The group was currently in the middle of there session when Grayfia Interrupted them.

"Grayfia, what can I help you with?" Rias asked.

"Where is Issei?"

"Why?"

"I need to speak with him about the match."

"Issei is at his aunt's home. Him and Akeno are training. Its located just outside of Kuoh."

"Thank you."

Grayfia teleported out and headed towards Issei's location.

"She sounded like it was a life or death situation." Kiba said

"Maybe its about Riser." Koneko replied.

"Maybe. Anyways lets get back to training." Rias said to her peerage.

-/-

Grayfia had reached her destation and found herself outside of a country home. Grayfia reached the front door of the home. She was about to knock when whe heard grunting and a voice around the back of the house. She walked around the side of the house and went to the back. As she walked around the home, the grunting and voice got louder and louder.

"89..90..91..92.." The voice was counting up to something.

Grayfia rounded the corner to find Issei hanging upside down over a pit of fire doing vertical crunches.

"92..93..94..95..96." Issei continue to his exercise and with Grayfia staring at him. He didn't notice her and she was standing right in front him, taking in his cut and athelic form. For a moment, Grayfia forgot what she come here for and just took in Issei's rip and sweaty muscles.

"97..98..99..100." Issei said as he finished his exercise. Issei hung over the pit and noticed Grayfia looking at him.

"Grayfia? What you are doing here?"

"Huh? Oh. Issei, I came here to talk to you about the match."

Issei got off the bar and walked over to the bench where a water bottle and towel waited for him.

"Yea? What about it?"

"Can you please drop the match?

Issei looked back at Grayfia.

"You are joking right?"

"Issei, please. You have to drop this match. You are going to kill a very important member of the underworld."

"That is the idea."

"I Know Riser started this whole thing but-"

"But nothing. That devil has to understand what he did was unforgivable and I am going to make sure he understands that."

"Riser has a little sister that is apart of his peerage and-"

"He should have thought about her when he decided to mess with my girl."

"He didn't even do anything worth harming."

Issei grabbed her by the throut and slammed her into the ground.

"What you saw and I what I saw are clearly two different things. If you knew what Akeno went through then you understand but all you saw somebody treat some else like they were nothing but a thing."

Issei let Grayfia go and began to take a drink of water.

"Grayfia begging me to drop this match was the dumbest thing you could have done. Riser is going to pay for what he did and I going to make it a very **PAINFUL** lesson."

Grayfia got up from the ground. However, she didn't notice the figure behind her.

"I am sorry, Issei.

"My, Oh my. A devil apologizing. When certainly live in strange times"

Grayfia turned around and her eyes went wide.

"Hello Grayfia." Alex said.

Grayfia fell on her back and began shuffle away from Alex.

"Y..You."

"Yes me. How are you doing Grayfia?"

"H..How?"

"How am I alive? Is that what you are asking?"

Grayfia nodded her head.

"You have terrible aim."

"I am clearly missing something." Issei said

"Well Issei. A life time ago, me and Grayfia had a bit of a fight after I decided to kill a few devils. Grayfia decided she and a small army would intervene and stop me. Judging by her actions, she remembers what happened."

"I..Issei how do you know her?"

"She is my aunt."

If Garyfia's eyes could go any wider, they would have reached the moon.

"A..Aunt? That means.."

"Yes Grayfia. Issei is apart of Slayer bloodline."

Grayfia simply passed out after reciving that piece of information.

"I didn't realize she would do that."

"Issei go pick her up and get her inside and take care of her. I have to go get Akeno and make sure hasn't passed out yet."

Issei walked over to Grayfia and picked her and walked inside the home. Issei carried her into the spare bedroom and layed her down the bed. Issei walked into the bathroom and put a handcloth under the tap. He brought the wet cloth into the bedroom and layed on her forehead. As Issei watch Grayfia sleep, a thought came his mind.

"_If Grayfia acts like this, I wonder what is going happened when I fight Riser? Devils are going to run in every dirction"_

A couple minutes later Grayfia beagn to toss and turn. She soon began to open her eyes. The first thing saw was Issei looking with a grin on his face. Grayfia flung herself out bed and slammed her back agaist the wall.

"I am never going to get tired of that reaction."

"Issei. I am so sorry that I didn't understand the stake in this fight. Please don't kill me."

Issei paused for a moment. He knew that Grayfia was more or less tell the higher ups about this and the match get canceled. Issei came up with a wonderful plan.

"Alright Grayfia, I won't kill you, under one conidiation. You don't report my true nature to the higher ups and you keep the match alive. Am I understood?" Issei said as he got closer to Grayfia and stood over her.

Grayfia nodded her head so hard that Issei thought her head was about to come off.

"Good. I'm glad we have a understanding. You can leave now."

Grayfia teleported herself out of the room with a scared look on her face.

-/-

Issei walked down stairs to find Akeno laying down on the couch sleeping. He figured that she was resting from whatever Alex did to her. He knew that she had her focus on magic abilities but the details he was left out of.

Issei's training was more focus on his boosted gear. Alex figured to get the extra power and stamina that Issei wanted, he should focus his time on his boosted gear. Issei would boost his power from the gear till he reached his limit, then he blows all of his power in one go. Then he would push himself through the exustion to increase his power. Issei was borderline dead after today and he had two more days of this hellish training.

"I just hope Alex doesn't kill her"

"uhhh Issei." Akeno mumbled.

Issei smiled.

"I can see she really cares about you." Alex said while leading on the door frame.

"I know she does, I do too."

"Well not all a lot of people would risk there lives to save them"

"I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for her master."

"How do you feel about her master?"

Issei took a paused and reflected on his answer.

"She seems like a typical spoiled princess, she seems selfish and greedy devil. However, I get the feeling like she hates who she is. She does care about her peerage to a degree unlike most peerages. She can be an annoying bitch and I just want to kill her sometimes. Other times she does have this natural charm about her. I would choose Akeno over her every time but there is something that draws me to her, I wouldn't say it's love but there is more or less a very complicated understanding."

"Could you see yourself seeing her in a romantic way?"

"I don't know. What's stopping from me to really understanding how I feel about her is a couple of factors. She can be very flaky and distrusting at times. I can't really understand the actions she takes to get what she wants. If she dropped her flaky approach to people, I could see myself wanting to see who she really is."

"What about the rest of her peerage?"

"I really don't have a good read on them, When I first saw them, they were hostile. Which I understood why but since Akeno has to work with them, I want to get know them so they don't hate her because of me."

"Is there anything you won't do for her?"

"Alex, She went through hell and I wasn't there to help her. If I get along with a few devils to make her life easier, then I am ok with it."

Alex simled.

"Supper should be ready soon so make sure you wake up your before its done."

Alex left the room to get supper ready. Issei looked at Akeno and started to run his hand through her hair. Akeno started grow a small smile and started to cuddle closer to Issei.

-/-

Days went by as Issei and Akeno trained. Then the day before the match came. The two deicied to take the day and rest. It was also the day they decided to leave Alex's home and head back home. The two packed up their stuff and headed the approached the taxi to drop off his bag, Alex approached him.

"Not gonna say bye to your aunt?"

Issei turned around and looked at her. Issei wrapped his arms and hugged her.

"Goodbye, Aunty Alex. Thank you for training us."

"Yes. I wanted to thank you for training me." Akeno said with a small smile.

"Don't worry about. Just promise me you are going to win."

"I will."

Issei and Akeno got into the cab and went home to rest before Issei's big match.

The two arrived home safely and grab their stuff and walked up to Issei's room. The two dropped there bags as soon as they entered the door.

"I thought I was going to die." Akeno said with tired face.

"I had hope that you get through it."

"I am going to prepare for the match in my room. I want to make sure my weapons and gears are top tier.

"Ok. I am going to check in with my master. I will see you before the match."

"Alright."

The two kissed each other goodbye and Akeno teleported out.

Issei walked into his room and brought out Demlos and Ddraig.

"You guys ready to go bird hunting?"

"_I am ready to cut this chicken up"_

"_**Lets make to some roasted chicken"**_

"Good. Lets hope the information that Alex gave us will work."

"_Don't worry about it, Partner. If Driag does his part, I will do the rest. _

"_**It is a basic ability that you posses, the only thing that hinders this idea is holding in the power and maintaining it."**_

"_I can maintain the power easily but I can't hold it for long. Also Issei, You have to be sure how much power you are going to use and make sure it's not too much or to little."_

"Alex said it usually takes 2 boosts for it to work. We did practice the move in training but it has a lot of work to prefect it."

"_It will work but in its current form but its time that you can use it that will be affected."_

Issei nodded and stretched himself on the bed and took a nap. Issei knew he had the power and the will to take Riser down, Painfully.

-/-

Issei felt a tap on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw Akeno and Rias standing over him. Issei lift himself and sat on his bed.

"Issei, it's time." Rias said with a straight face.

"Let the massacre began"

"Issei, you can back out now. You can find another way to fulfil your side. "

"Rias, You and I both know that isn't going to happen. The only way Riser is going to back down is through a fight. All I am doing is going to make it as painful and brutal as possible."

"But you could get killed!"

"Ha. I welcome the concern but Riser wouldn't even touch me."

"Master, I have to confirm that Issei more than ready to take down Riser."

Rias knew that if Akeno had his back then she knew that he could do it.

"Alright, come with me. I will teleport you to where you will enter the match."

The three teleported to the ORC clubhouse where,Rias peerage, Riser's peerage, Grayfia, Riser and Sitri soon as the three entered the room, You cut the tension with a knife. The pure and utter rage that Riser and Issei let out was making the room feel like it could exploed any minute.

"Hello Issei, I want everyone here to hear the rules before this game starts"

"This match is an unofficial match between Issei and Riser and his peerage. The rules of this match as thus follows:This match will be only won by if the one of the competitors dies, is unable to contine or gives up. All methods, weapons, and armor is allowed in this match. Any outside interferce from either party will count as a discalifation and will lose the match. Issei and Riser will be given 1 phenex tear. The refrees in this match will be me and Grayfia. Is there any questions?

"I do."

"Yes issei?"

"Does Riser still want to die?"

"Bring it on, human. After I kill you, I will go fuck that slut you have for a girlfriend."

"**After I am do with you, You will be lucky to have your balls." **Issei said as his eyes turned red.

"Alright, Since both of you want to battle each other this hard then I will teleport you both in to the area. Since Issei challenged you to fight, Riser gets to pick the setting."

"A Lumber yard."

"Alright, Once you two are inside the area you can began."

"Before we begin, I am taking one of my Bishops off the board. My sister, Ravel. Think of it as a handicap for the human."

Grayfia simply smiled.

"**I hope you made peace with yourself."** Issei said as he closed his eyes,

The two got teleported into the Area.

-/-

Issei opened his eyes and took in surrondings. He saw nothing but trees that surroded him. Some were fallen, some were still up and healthy. Issei looked ahead of him and saw a building. Behind the building was stacks of logs. To the side of the building he saw what looked like a sawmill. Issei smiled and knew that he would head to the sawmill first.

Issei ran into the sawmill and was met with a staff in the face. Issei was manged to stick out his hand and grab the staff. He ducked underneath it and managed to flip the attacker on her back. Just as he finished the move he looked behind and saw two small girls run at him with chainsaws in hand. Issei took the staff and spun himself around managed to land an attack on both girls that knocked them both in to the wall.

"**I guess that's one way to say hello"**

Issei looked down and saw a girl try and kick him. Issei grabbed the leg and pulled her toward him. Issei took his foot and kicked her in knee causing it too snap.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

Issei lifted his foot and brought it down on her head causing it smash like a watermelon. Without a second thought ran over to the girls with the chainsaws and pick them up by there necks. He threw one across the room and smashed the other one into the ground. The one Issei threw landed head first into a wall. The other one was implanted into the floor. Issei looked down at the girl and saw no movement from her. Issei walked towards the the exit that lead futher into the sawmill. As he walked throught he he looked at the girl in the wall. Issei walked over to her position and lifted her head up. He noticed that her head with dented inwards, She had missing teeth,nasty cuts all around her face and a missing eye.

"Uhhhhhh."

"**Well, just to be sure."**

Issei activated his boosted gear.

**BOOST.**

Issei grabbed on to her face and crushed it his right hand. Her head exploded into pieces causing blood and brain to paint the wall and floor.

"**Well that was a nice warm-up**, **WHO'S NEXT?"**

-/-

In a room, Rias and her peerage, Sirzechs and few high-ranking devils watch the first interaction that took place.

"Well, that was a bit much?" Rias said with disgust.

"That's Issei. When he fights, he uses everything." Akeno replied

"Still though. I think that was a bit of overkill."

"If he does that to the members of Riser's peerage. What is he going to do with Riser?" high rank devil said

"I rather not"

"Rias, how did you come across the Red Dragon Emperor?" Sirzechs asked

"He goes to the same school as I do."

"We should start sending to scouts to local highschools to see if we can't find more like him them." A high devil joked.

As they chatted. Grayfia spoke over the area.

"Riser's 3 pawns are out."

"A human manged to take out 3 pawns like they were nothing, Not a lot of humans can do that." Sirzechs said in surprised.

"Hush now. It looks like something is happening." Rias said

-/-

Issei walked through sawmill with a bloody grin on his face. To riser, this was just another match. To issei this was a hunt. Nothing will stop him from doing what he going to do.

Issei finally made his way to the lumberyard. There was piles and piles of wood for miles. Issei stepped outside and was met with a explosion that flew himself backward.

"You still alive human?" A voice yelled.

Issei's reaction to the voice was lift himself and yelled back.

"**Come and find out!" **

Issei ducked out of reflex and managed to dodge punches from two girls. One girl black hair that came down to shoulders. She had greenish eyes and had this blue dress on. The other punch came from a girl that had some wreird mask that covered half of her face. She short hair brown hair and had a grey eye.

Issei recated and grab the fist from the short hair girl and kicked the other girl. After he kick her, he flipped the other one over his shoulders and threw her into a wall. Issei engaged the other girl with such speed that she didn't see him coming. As she was getting her feet, Issei landed a football kick to her face casuing her head to go through the ceiling.

"Riser's Rook is out."

Issei turned around to get rocked through a wall, Issei landed on his feet and ran back to take care of the other one. Issei ran through the hole he went trough and tackled her to the ground.

**BOOST**

Issei mounted the girl and raised his left hand. With his boosted gear active, he landed haymaker after haymaker on her. After landing a few good hits on her, he raised his fist and looked her right her in the eye.

"**I am going to even up your face for you, free of charge."**

**BOOST, BOOST,BOOST, BOOST, BOOST.**

He threw his fist and pop her head like a pimple.

"Riser's other rook is out."

Issei then was hit with another explosion and landed in a wall.

"Well aren't you troublesome."

Issei looked up to find a group of women standing in doorframe. They all had different height, haircolour, and fightstyles.

"**I should thank you."**

"Thank us? How hard did you blast him, Yubelluna?" A cat girl said

"**This way I don't have to waste my time hunting trash down."**

Issei rushed towards the group of women with unrestrained rage. Issei grabbed on anyone he could, he threw them into saws, hooks, walls and floors. By the end of it, The entire lumber yard was painted parts and blood filled yard. Bodies were pinned to logs, slammed in doors and windows. The entire mill was nearly destroyed.

"**Honestly, Not one of you could give me a proper fight."**

Just as Issei finshed his onslaught, Issei was met with a fireball to the face. It lauched him into the building causing the building to collapse in on self.

"I guess I should thank you, You really showed me how weak my harem is. After this I plan on getting rid of them."

"**Is that how you treat people that fight for you? Rias was right, you are the worst kind of man."**

"You don't know what Riser is like. The only reason you are in this match is for sake of Rias and her stupid dream about true love."

"**Ha, I am not doing this for her. I am using you as a message."**

"A message? What message would that be? Roll over and die?"

"**Hardly. The message is; Don't mess with a Slayer."** Issei said as he pulled out Demlos.

Without realizing what happened. Issei ran towards Riser and swung Demlos at his arm causing it to be chopped off.

-/-

Every devil in the room stood there in fear. Nobody said a word, nobody could say a thing. Sirzechs was sweating bullets. Grayfia said that his strength rivaled HIM but this was way worst. The sword, the power, the way he deals with enemies. There was no mistaking it, Issei had his power which meant one thing, Issei was related to him.

Before anyone could react, the door burst opened and Mr phenex, Mrs. Phenex and Ravel rushed in the room.

"Sirzechs, I demand you stop this match!" Mr phenex

"I..I can't." Sirzechs replied

"What!" The three said in unison

"The match won't stop until one of members stops breathing."

"Screw the rules! If you let this match to continue, my son will die.

"I can't do anything about it."

"Please sirzechs, our family will do anything for the underworld. Just stop this match."

"Im sorry. I can't,"

As the group agrued about the match. Rias sat and try to process what just happened. She had no idea that what Issei was. She looked left and right to see how her peerage is reacting to the news. Kiba and Kenoko looked like had just seen a ghost. There body language screamed that they wanted to run. Akeno on the other hand was completely calm. She seemed to be the only one in the room that was calm. It was like she already knew what he really was.

"Akeno, did you know about Issei?"

"Yes."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT HIM?"

"Rias, You don't need to know everything about my boyfriend."

"When it comes to the safeguard of the underworld it does."

"Rias, my boyfriend is putting everything on line for you. You forced my boyfriend to help you and you dare tell me that its my fault for putting the underworld in danger.

"What are you talking about, Akeno?" Sirzechs asked

"Rias made a deal with Issei. Rias said that he had to help her get out of this marriage and in return he gets to date me."

"Rias is this ture?"

Rias simply just lowerd her head.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

Everyone stop talking and began to watch the match again

-/-

Riser began to hold his arm and fell down on his back. He screamed his lungs out and rolled around on his back.

"**If you think that hurt, then you are going dread the next few hours**"

"You think the almighty Riser will simply die from a wound like this. You fool, nothing will kill me!"

"**Nothing? That's where you are wrong"**

**BOOST BOOST TRANSFER**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

Issei charged at Riser and swung Demlos at Riser's chest. It found its mark causing it leave a giant cut running along his chest.

"HaHaHaHa. You think a slash like this will kill me. You pretty slow at learning."

"What is this? Why can't I heal this wound."

"**If were smart, you would done your research. This blade has killed demons and gods who claimed to be immortal. This blade was made for slaying creatures that would haunt your soul and you think your something special. All I did was bring out those qualities with my boosted gear.**

For the first time, Riser felt fear. Riser started to sweat bullets and shake with fear.

"**It would seem that you finally understand what are really up against. That face is something I really wanted to see ever since I met you but that is just because you realize I could kill you here and now. I want you to realize the pain and suffering you put people through. You put people up against a wall make them do things that they don't want to do. I am going to do this by making you feel as much pain as you possibly take."**

Riser tried to run away but his foot was caught by Issei.

"**Where are you going to run? You are in here until I'm finish with you."**

Issei threw Riser up in the air and tackled him while he fell. Issei slammed Riser into a tree causing him to get impalied.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" **

"**Don't worry Riser, I won't let you bleed out. I can't let go that easy."**

Issei ripped the tree out of the ground and threw it into the sawmill. The force of the impact caused the tree to ripped form the chest of Riser.

-/-

"PLEASE Sirzechs, I beg of you. STOP THIS MATCH."

"Like I said. I can't do anything about it."

"There must be a way to stop it."

"The only way for this match to stop if either Riser or Issei die or give up."

Ravel ran out the room and ran down the hall.

"I wonder where she is going?"

"That doesn't matter now. All that matters is getting my son out of this match."

Ravel had a plan to get Riser out of this match. She knew it was against the rules but it was the only way she could think of to safe him.

-/-

Issei was burtalizing Riser with bare fists. He put Demlos in Risers shoulder and every so often lift the blade out casuing Riser extreme pain. Riser could hardly talk because of his face beaten and brused. His eyes were nearly swollen shut and his jaw broken. There was no way that Riser was going to walk way from this. Riser couldn't stand because Issei had broken his legs so many times and Issei was putiing damage everywhere that he could possible think of. Riser's healing factor couldn't keep up with the amountof damage. Everytime Riser's healed a cut or broken bone, Issei would reopen that cut and break the bone again.

"UUUUGH"

"**You're still awake? You're tough I will give that. But that's all I can give you."**

Issei pulled Demlos out of Riser's shoulder. He knew this was going to finish him off and he couldn't wait for it.

"**I think its time to finish this." **Issei said as rasied Demlos.

Just as he was about to finish Riser off, a hand grabbed Issei's arm.

Both Riser and Issei followed the hand and was met with teary eyes of Ravel.

"Please Mr Slayer. Stop this, I beg of you. Riser has learned his lesson just don't kill my brother. "

"Ravel…..get away." Riser manged to say

"**I thought I got rid of the his peerage. Who in the hell are you?"**

Just as Ravel was about to say something, Grayfia's voice came over he intercom.

"Riser phenex is disqualified from this match for outside interference. Issei wins."

Everyone in the match got teleported out as the field fell apart. Riser, Ravel and Issei was teleported into a medical room where they would traet there wound. Riser and Issei was teleported into different rooms.

Issei looked around the room to see where he was. It look like a standard hospital room with various equipment in the room. Issei was beyond pissed. He wasn't able finish off Riser and Issei wasn't having it.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK IT!"** Issei threw a fist in a wall causing it to break apart.

As Issei was venting his anger, Akeno ran into the room and wrapped around him to calm him down.

"I knew you could do it."Akeno said in a soft voice.

"Akeno is that you?" Issei said as his eyes returned to normal.

"Of course it is."

"Where is **Riser**?"

"Issei. You don't have to kill him. You nearly killed him in the match."

"Akeno, he has to die. After what he did to you.."

"Issei, I'm fine. Besides, After what you did to him in the match. I think he gets the point."

Issei simply rolled his eyes.

"Don't look so down now. I love watching the match."

"You did?"

"Oh I loved watching my dragon roasted some chicken." Akeno said in a lustful voice. The two were milimeters apart when..

"Am I interrupting something?" A soft voice said at the door way.

Issei and Akeno met eyes with Sirzechs and a group of high-ranking devils. They walked slowly in door and stood around the room. They all had their eyes pointed at Issei.

Issei and Akeno looked back. Issei looked up and down at Sirzechs and rest of the devils.

"You must be Sirzechs." Issei said as he pointed at him.

"Yes I am."

"So what do you want?"

"I just wanted to congratulations on your victory. I was watching the match."

"Like what you saw? Remind you of the good old days?

"It did. It brought back all sorts of memories."

"Good. Keep those memories in the front of your mind.

"Why?"

"If ever feel the need to cross me."

"Are you threating the devil king?" One of the devils said.

"No. Just making sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Issei and Akeno left the room, He walked out the door and was met with Rias gaze.

"Yea. What do you want?"

"I…I" Rias said as she tried to but her words together.

"I think you are trying to say thank you for saving your ass"

Rias simply just nodded her head and as Issei and Akeno walked by her.

-/-

**END. Rate and Review**


	11. AN

**Hey all.**

**This chapter is more of review of what happened and maybe a few key points that may help you understand the story a bit better.**

**To start off, I wanted to say thank you for the support this story is getting and I will continue with this story for a while.**

**Now, The Issei I plan on creating is overpower monster that could destroy the entire underworld if he wanted to. The only thing stopping from doing that is motive and Akeno. Akeno is a very key character in this story. Anything she does has an impact on the world whether that is good or bad however is up to me. I have notice a view comments that want Akeno out of Rias peerage. I understand the view but the way I want this story to go. I don't think I am going to do that. The reason for it is because Issei would have zero connection to supernatural after that and I don't like making up arcs that involve rivals that want to challenge Issei just because he is a slayer. The second reason is motive. Issei realizes that there would be major risk in attacking straight on and might not go so well plus he has zero reason to do so.**

**I want you guys to realize that this is a Tragedy theme story. The true story arc hasn't even started yet. I don't want to spoil anything but this tragedy does involve Akeno and Issei rise as a Slayer. **

**(AKA. IF you are looking for a happy ending here, This aint it chief.)**

**I know some of you might dislike that fact, I understand the view that you want Akeno out but I need her for a key turning point in the story.**

**What I plan on doing with Rias may upset some of you but I think you may like what I do. What I plan on doing with her is make her go through a charcter arc that makes her question herself. Im not going to tell you what way but you may be shocked what I have plan for is also a very key character in Issei's rise.**

**Some of you may wonder how the fallen angel faction knew about Issei before the devils. To answer that question, go back to first chapter.**

**I know this may anger some that I didn't kill Riser off but just humor me. I think you may forgive me for it in the up incoming chapters.**

**I hope you guys can understand my decision. What I plan on doing with this story may make some of you cry. **

**Killer out.**

**;) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys. **

**Im just here to warn that there is a lemon at the beginning. It is the first one I have ever made so try and give it some credit.**

Issei woke up feeling sore and stiff. The battle with Riser did took it toll but in comparison to Riser he got off easy. Issei tried to stretch his arms but somebody was currently using it. Issei looked down and found Akeno had wrapped herself around Issei's arm and held on with an iron grip. Issei knew there was no way she was going to let go of him, so Issei had to wait until she got up. Issei took in the way she slept, she looked so cute and innocent. If anyone told him that Akeno was sadist, he would have laughed in their face. But she loved dishing pain just like he did which was one of the many reasons he loved her.

"_Her chest feels so soft wrapped around my arm. I never want this feeling to end."_

Issei felt Akeno tossed and turned a began to open up her eyes. The first thing Akeno saw was Issei's big brown eyes. Akeno smiled and mounted on top of him giving Issei a very clear look on her naked chest.

"Good morning, my dragon" Akeno said with a smile

"Good morning, my angel. How was your sleep?" Issei said with a smile.

"It was amazing. I couldn't get the image of you pounding that chicken's head in. It made me so…hot." Akeno said with lustful eyes.

"Yea?" Issei said as he grabbed her waist.

"In fact, I'm feeling hot right now." Akeno said as she kissed him.

The two kissed with passion and they started to get more and more heated. The two started to get more and more aggressive with there movements. Kissing became biting, messaging hands became scratching nails. The more aggressive it got, the more they enjoyed it. The two separated for a moment to catch a breath. They both knew where this was going and both knew that the other one wanted it.

Akeno readjusted herself on top of Issei's hardened member. Akeno slowly lowered herself until Issei was all the way in.

"Ahhhh." Akeno screamed as Issei broke through her walls.

"Are you ok?" Issei asked with concern in his voice.

"y-yea, Im ok. Just give me a second." Akeno said as blood trickled out.

After a minute of her getting through the pain. She slowly started move her hips and with each movement she made, the more pleasure both of them felt.

"Issei, Issei, Issei!" Akeno began to shout.

"Akeno! This feels amazing, ahh" Issei began to shout.

"Issei, I ..I love you." Akeno yelled with pleasure.

"I love.. ah…you..ah..too" Issei manged to say.

The two bathed in others pleasure. As the moments went by, the movements got faster and faster with it the pleasure grew till it reached it's peak.

"AHH..ISSEI.. IM GOING TO…" Akeno screamed at the top of her lungs.

"ME TOO AHHHHH" Issei said

"AKENO."

"ISSEI"

Both climax at the fell on top of Issei, panting like she just went through Alex's training.

"That… was." Issei manged to say.

"Amazing" Akeno manged to say

The two cuddled up and held each other as they caught their breath.

"That was new". Issei said

"New? You mean.."

"Yea this would be my first time. I am glad it was with you."

"Issei." Akeno said with tears. She was so happy that she was Issei's first.

The two were about to kiss when…

**Knock, Knock.**

The two sighed at the noise. They both knew who was at the door. Issei got out of bed and but on some shorts and walked to the front door. Akeno got up and began to walk towards the bathroom however due to their recent activity she was really sore.

"_It looks like I got really lucky."_ Akeno thought with a smile.

Issei opened the door to find Rias and her peerage. The group looked at Issei with terror in their eyes and Issei could tell. Issei knew this would happned, the moment they knew who he was they would treat him very different.

"H-H-Hello Issei." Rias said with a scared look.

"What do you want?" Issei said with a bored look.

"I-I-I want to know where Akeno is?"

"Yea?"

"Is she here?"

"Yea."

"Can we come in."

"Sure." Issei said as opened the door to let the group in.

The group walked in and as the they walked in to the living room, Kenoko said something under her breath. However, Issei heard what she said.

"Pervert"

Issei smiled that at that comment.

"Issei, did you go out for a run?" Rias asked.

"No." Issei said as he sat down.

"Then why are you sweaty?"

"Rias, Akeno and I are in a relationship. Put two and two together." Issei said

Rias was red as her hair after understanding what Issei was getting at.

"What's with that face for?" Issei asked.

"What face?" Rias asked trying to calm down.

"You are redder than a tomato. A devil getting embarrassed about sex?"

"I'm not embarrassed!" Rias yelled.

"You totally are. Don't tell me you are still a virgin?" Issei said. In reality, he could careless if she got with half of the underworld. He just like getting her frustrated.

"Issei. Can you stop embarrassing my master?" Akeno said as she came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

"Alright. I will stop, for now." Issei said with a grin on his face.

"Issei. I have a favor to ask?" Rias said as her face returned to normal.

"Does it involve saving you from another marriage?"

"No. I was wondering if we could have our after school meeting here? The old school building is getting cleaned and we need a place to meet."

Issei looked over his shoulder at Akeno.

"Was this your idea?"

"Maybe? What is the harm done anyway."

"Alright. You can have your meeting here after school."

"Thank you Issei."

"Yea. Whatever."

"Issei?" Rias asked

"Yea."

"I never thanked you properly for saving me from Riser. So, Thank you. I know I forced you into doing it but I wanted to let you that I never indented to trade Akeno. I didn't know what else to do and Akeno was the only card to play. I am sorry to you and Akeno for using you like that."

"Apology accepted, master."

"Akeno, just call me Rias."

"Ok, Rias."

"Issei?" Rias voice filled with concern.

Issei looked at Rias with a face like he was in thought. Rias used him and the one he loved the most. She tricked him into fight with an immtoral bird all because she didn't want to marry him. It wasn't the fact that he had to fight him. What made him mad was being used with no choice. He understood her intentions but it didn't make any better.

"My mom always told me that forgiveness is earned, not given. I can't give you forgiveness, all I can do is give you the chance for forgiveness. If you prove to me that you truly want it then show it to me."

"Alright. That sounds fair." Rias said with a smile.

"With that out of the way. I am going to get ready for school."

"Alright, I will see you both back here after school." Rias said as got up and left with her peerage.

"Ugh. Why do I feel like I am going to regret this. "

"Don't. Besides." Akeno said as she walked around and sat on Issei's lap facing him.

"You are giving a chance for forgiveness and means a lot to me that you are willing to do it."

"Well its more for you then me." Issei said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thank you. Now, where were we?" Akeno said with grin.

"I think we were right here." Issei said as he kissed her.

-/-

After the two had there very heated exchange, they got dressed and began to walk to school. As they got towards the gate, Akeno grabbed Issei hand.

"Trying to make a statement?" Issei asked

"I want to make sure that everyone knows that your mine." Akeno replied.

"Well, then let me follow your lead." Issei said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Issei, you lucky bastard." A male yelled.

"Akeno, dump this loser and date me instead." Another male student yelled.

"She is so lucky to date Issei." A female student yelled.

"I wish Issei would kiss me" Another female yelled."

Issei and Akeno walked into the school as students yelled out their jealously. The two separted at went to there classrooms. As soon as Issei entered the room, he was met with a fist to the face. Issei took the hit and barely even moved. The attacker withdrew his fist and yelled out in pain.

"AHHHH. Fuck that hurt." The kid yelled. Issei got a look at him at it was the same bald head kid from before

"If you think that hurt, the are really going to regret what happens next." Issei said with an icy tone.

Issei swept the attackers legs that made trip. Issei grabbed him as he fell and slammed his head in to door frame. Issei didn't use his full power but enough to leave a mark.

"Die, Issei." A kid yelled.

Issei turned around to find a kid with glasses run at him with a chair above. Issei watched as the kid run at him with the chair amused at his bravery. The kid somehow swung the chair at Issei's head. Issei simply rasied his hand to catch the chair.

"You really don't know how to attack someone do you. Here, let me show you." Issei said with sadistic smile.

Isset step kicked him in the gut casuing him fly into some nearby desks.

"Honestly. This is just pathetic." Issei said as he walked towards the his desk.

"Issei! I demand to know what you did to get Akeno as your girlfriend." The kid yell getting out from the desks.

"I demand to know how your still alive after I nearly kill the both of you the last time."

"Answer the question!" The kid yelled.

"Lets get this straight. You yell at me again and I break your jaw, again."

"Just answer the question or we are going to start a rumor that you are cheating on her." The kid with a smug grin."

Issei got out of his chair and walk towards him with grin of his own. He grabbed him by the shoulders and kneed him in the stomach casuing him to fall to his knees and start dry heaving.

"You should really think about your rate of survival if you did something like that" Issei warned as he walked back to his chair.

After the two got help to go to the nurse, the class soon started. As the day went by, Issei got the feeling he was being watched. Around lunch, that feeling got worse. Issei had to shake this feeling so Issei went to the bathroom to lure whatever was following him. As Issei walked towards the bathroom, he heard footsteps behind him. It was a female because Issei could hear high heels following him. Issei ducked into the male bathroom to see if she would follow. As soon Issei rounded the corner and ducked into a stall. He closed the door and those heels enter the bathroom. He looked underneath the stall to find those heels right infront of it facing the other way. Issei decided to strike and charge her head on. Issei opened the door and tackled her into the wall. Issei then tripped her and they both fell to the floor with Issei on top.

"My aren't we aggressive?" The women said.

"Give me a reason not to kill you." Issei said in a demending voice.

"Relax, I am actually here to warn you."

Issei beagn to examine her to see if she was lying. She had long silver hair with silver eyes to match. She had more of a mature look to her and her chest was on par with Akeno. She had long slim but fit legs and a very tight waist. She also shared another quality with Akeno..

"A fallen angel warning me. This is new." Issei as he got up and let the woman get up on her own.

"Well we live in strange times, especially with a slayer running around."

"What do you want?" Issei said he squinted his eyes.

"Issei, you are in serious you did at the church really pissed off the wrong people."

"Like I care. Those assholes got what they got."

"Kokabiel is coming to town with a top ranking fallen angels. They plan on remaking Excalibur in its final form."

Issei eyes went wide, and a grin started to grow. The fallen angel responsible for his parents death is coming here. Issei could hardly wait for him.

"Issei. Now do you understand?"

"Oh I understand alright.I can't wait till he gets here."

"What! You will die you face him."

"The only one dying in this fight is him."

"Fine, Play it stupid. You slayer's haven't changed at all."

"Why do you even care what I do? Who are you anyway?" Issei asked.

"My name is Uni. The higher ups tasked me to keep safe for a time."

"Look. I don't need a babysitter to help me deal with some crows."

"It doesn't matter what you think. I'm here to make sure you don't die."

"Fine. Whatever. Just don't get in my way." Issei said as he left the bathroom.

Issei went back to class and barely listen to what was going on around was to focused on koabael. The only thing on his mind was him and all the ways he make him suffer. Since he was really paying attention to the time, it went by rather fast. The last bell of the day went and Issei was rather shocked it went. Issei walked out of the room with Kiba quickly following him.

"Issei, you ok?" Kiba asked

Issei didn't even respond to his question. He just kept walking down the hall. As the two walked through thre front gate, Akeno, Rias and kenoko all manged to catch up with the two of them. Akeno was the first to notice Issei expression.

"What's wrong Issei?"

"Nothing is wrong." Issei said in flat tone.

"Issei, I know you to well. Something is wrong."

"Don't worry about it.I'm fine."

"That would be a lie" Uni said.

The group turned around to see Uni leaning a wall.

"Who are you?" Rias shouted

"Akeno, Is that you? Uni practally screamed as she ran towards the group.

"What do want Uni?"Akeno said with annoyance.

"You know who this is" Kiba asked.

"She is second in command under Baraqiel."

-/-

**END**

**Rate and Review.**

**Killer out**


	13. Chapter 13

The group looked at Uni with shocked. They were completely besides themselves about what to do. They all knew Akeno had a rough childhood, some better than others but they didn't know to the degree, aside from Issei. Speaking of Issei, his expression changed completely and not in a good way. As soon as Akeno finished her phrase, Issei went from his own thoughts to looking back at Uni with utter disgust.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Uni said to Issei.

"I guess you really are retarded, aren't you" Issei said with hatred in his voice.

"Excuse me?" Uni leaning towards Issei with hands on her hips.

"If you can't read the atmosphere then you are blind as you are retarded."

"What do you mean?" Uni looked at the group. Her eyes grew wide, Akeno had tears running down her face and everyone around her looked at her with the same disgusted look.

"Why are you crying, Ak-" Uni said as she tried to reach out her hand.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Akeno yelled as she swatted the hand away.

"I don't understand, what have I done wrong?" Uni asked.

"What you have done wrong is come here." Issei said in a low tone.

"What?" Uni said

"You really don't know?" Issei asked.

"No I don't." Uni said with concern in her voice.

"I wouldn't say it out loud but Akeno and her father have some very bad history."Issei said

"What are you talking about? Akeno and Baraqiel get along so well."

"Oh really? Then why did she run away?"

"Baraqiel told me that Akeno stared a fight and ran off."

"Is that what he told you?"

"Yes. Akeno, I don't know what the fight was about but you should really go apologise to your father."

Uni step on a landmine with that sentience and it was about to go off.

Issei ran up to her and lifted her by her neck.

"YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN AND I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE." Issei yelled barely containing himself.

"Issei..stop" Akeno said in a whisper.

Issei looked back at her and noticed her saddened eyes. He let Uni down and moved away.

"Uni, I didn't run away because of some fight. I ran away to get away from my abuser."

"Abuser?" Uni questioned.

"After my mom died, Baraqiel.." Akeno broke down as she tired to explain it to Uni.

Issei walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. Issei was the only one who knew how badly Akeno's past was and he blamed it on himself for letting it happen.

"Look Uni, I will explain it to you as we walk home. Rias, do you mind giving us some room?"

"Of course. We can have our meeting tomorrow."

"Thank you follow me."

The group split off and Uni, Issei and Akeno all went head towards Issei , of in the distance, two hooded figures watched the group leave.

"I can't believe that is Issei" One of the hooded figures said.

"That's Issei? I know you said he was aggressive but that seems rather much."The other one replied

"Issei wouldn't harm her."

"Somehow, I doubt that. Come on, we will wait till tomorrow to meet with the devil."

"Ok. I know a church where we can spend the night."

-/-

The three opened the front door of Issei's home. The three walked into the apartment and sat down on the and Akeno sat together and Uni sat on the opposite one.

"Alright. I'm listening." Uni said.

Issei looked at Akeno with concern and worry in his eyes. Akeno looked back at him and nodded saying it was ok to tell.

"You that Akeno's mom died right?"

"Yes. Baraqiel was depressed about the whole thing."

"Well after she died.." Issei began to tell the horrible story about Akeno's past.

"..now you want really happened." Issei said with sadness in his voice.

Uni just sat there. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. Uni was told shocked and ashamed at what she did earlier.

"Akeno, Im so sorry." That was the only thing that she could say.

"Now do you understand why we reacted like that?"

"I do. I don't blame you for it. I'm ashamed that even know your father."

"Its not you fault. It his and nobody else." Akeno manged to say.

"Issei, Akeno. If there is anything you need from me. I will do it without question."

"I have a question for you." Issei asked. He had to confim something.

"Anything."

"You said that you were ordered by the higher ups to protect me. Correct?

"Yes."

"Was one of those higher ups, Baraqiel?"

"Yes it was." Uni said.

"Was that your only order?"

"No it wasn't. I was tasked to protect you by Azazel but Baraqiel gave me the order to kill you."

Akeno was in total shock. Issei sat there with a smile on his face.

"But why? Why would he order that" Akeno asked.

"He said that you were a potential problem and you needed to put down if you got in the way."

"Of what?" Akeno asked.

"I think I know." Issei said

Both of them looked at Issei.

"Uni. You said that Kokabiel was coming here to make Excalibur in its final form."

"Yes."

"My theory is that Kokabiel and Baraqiel are in this is stonewalling Azael while Kokabiel makes the sword.

"But why would Baraquiel help him."

"I think I know the answer."Demlos said aloud.

"Demlos?"

"Sorry partner. I have been listening in on conversation and I may have a reason for it."

"Alright. Lets hear it."

"My guess is two reasons. Kokabiel wants to start up the war over the again,that much is else would he try and make it here where the devils king little sister is. Baraqiel wants to get rid of you because to try and get Akeno. That sword holds a lot of power and I know that for a fact."

"How would you know that?" Issei asked.

"That sword was attempt at remaking me." Demlos said.

"What?" The group said in shock.

"You see along time ago, I was once a holy sword. However the creater was killed by the devils in the great war. The devils stole me and bought me to the underworld as an attempted to remake me into a weapon that would only harm angels. In the process, they manged to make a demonic sword but still could kill them in a flash. They tried to fix what they had done but the original slayer found me and made me his. Ever since, the angel faction has been trying to recreate me and Excalibur has been the closes they have ever gotten.

"Could Excalibur break you?" Issei asked with concern

"HAHAHAHAHAHA. That toothpick. That thing could barley even make me chip."

" had me worried there."

"I wouldn't relax just yet. It may not harm me but the user could die from it." Demlos said.

"Well that is a little depressing. Oh well, I shouldn't have a problem with it."

"You won't be alone in that fight Issei." Uni said.

"You are going to help us?" Akeno asked.

" Yes I am. Orders be damned." Uni said with conviction.

"Alright. More the better." Issei replied

"Anyways. I should proberly head back to my room its getting rather late." Uni said as she got up and head for the door

"Ok. See you around,Uni." Issei said.

"Oh and Akeno."

"Yes?"

"If there is anything I can do to help you. I will do it without hesitation."

"Thank you, Uni."

Uni left the apartment. Akeno looked at Issei and saw his expression.

"Issei?"

"Can we trust her?"Issei said with concern

"I don't know, if I am being honest. She has never broken he word while under HIM. So maybe?

"She sounded like she wanted to help and she didn't see like she would betray us.I am going to keep an eye on her."

"Going after a harem are we?"Akeno teased.

"Hardly. Besides I got all the woman I need in my life." Issei said with love in his eyes.

Akeno cuddled closer to Issei. She was so lucky to find a boyfriend like him.

-/-

The next day went as usual boring routine. Not that Issei was complaining about it. Sure, he liked using a devil's head as a golf ball as he worked on his drive game but he did like he did enjoy the peace and quiet. The day went by and soon Rias and her peerage would be over and have their sat on the couch while Akeno was in the kitchen making tea. A knock was heard at the door and Issei went up and opened the door. Issei saw Rias, Kiba and Koneko on the other side and greeted them the same way as he always did, with sarcasm.

"Akeno, your master with the big tits and red hair is here as well as pretty boy and the mute."

"Excuse me?" Rias said with shock.

"Issei what did I say about greeting my master?"

"Oh right, Your master with the small tits and red hair as well as in the closet and jailbait."

"Issei!" Akeno yelled but tried to hold back her laughter.

"Fine, Fine. Your master and her peerage is here for the meeting."

"Thank you, Issei."

"For your information, I do talk." Kenoko said as she walked through the door.

Rias and her peerage sat down on the couch as Akeno served them tea.

"Alright. I have added up your contracts for the month and here is the results."

"Kiba had 10."

"Kenoko had 15."

"Akeno had 24."

"The feedback from each contract was fairly positive, except for one that you had kenoko and Kiba. It said that you didn't fully comply with the request. Do you have anything to say about it?"

"…Well he was half drunk when I got there and when he was about to get to his request, he fell asleep."

"Oh. In that case, I will forget about it."

"Kiba. According to your reviews you have been rather aggressive towards one of your clients?"

"The client wanted me to go harass and stalk his ex girlfriend."

"Why?"

"He mentioned that he wanted to keep tabs on her so he could find a chance to go and assault her."

"Rias, Where do you find your clients?" Issei asked.

"We hand out our contacts around the downtown district. Why?"

"These clients sound like degenerates."

"At least someone agrees with me." Kiba said.

"What do you mean?" Issei asked.

"I have been trying to get our master to move our location more uptown to avoid these kinds of people."

"Like I said Kiba, we wouldn't reach our most valued clinets." Rias said

"Valued clients?" Issei asked.

"Usually people come to us out of desperation or out of greed. Downtown is filled with people who are in need."

Issei rolled his eyes. He was about to make a comment to Rias when he noticed her expression, he eyes were wide and looked like she was scared of something, then Issei felt a powerful aura behind his front door. He looked at his front door and walked towards it.

**KNOCK, KNOCK.**

Issei opened the door to find two women on the other side. Iseei examined the two with interest. The one girl had short blue hair and brown eyes. She had something wrapped on her back and a white robe that covered her from head to toe like the other girl. The other one had soft brown hair that were tied in twin tails. She had purplish eyes and carried a wrapped sword in her hand. She had a smile plastered on her face unlike the other girl who had a stoic expression.

"Can I help you?" Issei asked in a bored tone.

The one with the twin tails wrapped her hands around Issei in one swift move.

"Issei,I am so happy to see you!" She yelled.

"Do I know you?" Issei said as he tried to remove himself from her grip.

"Silly Issei. Don't you remember me?" The girl asked.

Issei examed her again and his eyes went wide.

"Irina, Is that you?" Issei asked.

"Its good to see you too, Issei." Irina replied.

"How did you know I lived here?" Issei asked

"We followed the devil here. We need to speak with her. Now." The girl with the blue hair said with a commanding voice.

"Irina,who is this blueberry and why is it talking?"

"Issei, this blueberry is named Xenovia. Would you mind if we came in and talked with her, please." Irina asked.

"Well, since you asked. Ok." Issei said as opend the door. The walked inside and Akeno was completely shocked.

"Irina, Is that you?"

"Akeno! Im so glad to see you." Irina said as she ran towards Akeno with a hug.

"AH" Akeno yelped in pain.

"Akeno?" Irina said as she backed up.

"Sorry, its just cross on your neck."

"You're a devil now?" Irina said with shock.

"It's a long story, we will talk about it later?"

"Ok." Irina said.

"Akeno? Who is this?" Rias asked.

"This is my bestfriend, Irina."

"You know someone from the church?"

"She moved away a couple of years ago but I didn't know she joined the church."

"Well. You know a lot of interesting people Akeno."

"Are you the devil that is looking after the area" Xenovia asked

"Yes."

"We need to talk to you about our mission."

"Mission? So you are here on official church business then?"

"We are. We came here to tell you to stay out of our way while we are here."

"You know. It isn't wise to threaten a devil. It can lead to some very pianful outcomes." Rias said as her eyes went red.

"It isn't a threat, it's a promise." Xenovia said as she grabbed the wrapped sword on her back.

"You two come into my territory without proper clearance then you come threaten the devil looking after the area. You must be asking for a painful lesson on how to do things properly" Rias yelled as she stood up.

"Xenovia, please stop. We are here on a suicide mission already, don't make this task more difficult. I'm sorry for my partner behaviour."

"Thank you Irnia, At least someone is respectful here."Rias said as she calmed down and sat back down.

"Me and my partner are on a mission here and it is a very dangerous in its nature. We wish that you and your peerage would leave this matter to us and not interfere with our business here."

"What would that mission be?"

"We have recived information that kokabiel has a plan to make the final form of the exlibur sword."

Issei and Akeno looked at each other know with surprise. Issei looked at the surprise look from Rias and Konkeo. However, Issei noticed the look from Kiba. The look Issei knew all to well and was very fimilar with. The hatred and anger in his eyes, the white knuckles of his clenched fists. Kiba looked vengeful and that really made Issei concerned.

"Well I must say that is a troublesome event. Though only sending 2 agents is rather foolish."

"We are holy sword users and we have God our side. 2 agents is plenty to take care of this Godless creature." Xenovia said

"Xenoiva enough."

"Here a thought Pride was a sin. Fair enough, I will allow you two to operate in my territory till you finish your mission."

"Thank you .We will take our leave then. Issei and Akeno would should catch up some time while I'm in town." Irina said as they walked out of the apartment.

"Master, I have some business to attend to. Exuse me."Kiba said as he walked out the front door.

"Alright. I think I will conclude the meeting here. Issei, thank you for having us." Rias said as she left with kenoko.

"Why do I get the feeling I missing a couple of key points here."

"I was hoping that Kiba wouldn't get involved with this." Akeno sighed

"Why?"

"Kiba has a terrible history with that sword."

"History?"

"That sword has the power to destroy devils in a single swing. The flaw of the sword is finding a user being able to weld it. The church tried to artificially make a user to weld the sword. This project was made by the church and called The Holy Sword Project. Kiba barely survived the project.

"I guess me and Kiba have something in common then,Revenge." Issei said.

"Knowing Kiba, he is out looking for Kokabiel right now."

Well at least it was good to see Irina again. Maybe we could help out?"

"I don't think Rias would take to kind to know that I helped the church out."

"I guess you are right. If I can get Irina, Kiba and Xeniovia to help me find Kokabiel, it would make things a lot easier to track him down."

"What about defeating him?"

"The only help Im going need with him is getting rid of his bones after I rip him in two."

"Did I ever mention that when you talk like that, it really gets me in the mood" Akeno said with a lustful gaze.

"No but I love that it does." Issei said as he closed the distance.

-/-

The next day after he got up, Issei went on his morning run. As he ran he noticed two hooded figures standing outside on a street corner.

"Donations for the church!"

"Please help those in need!"

"This is outright pathetic" Issei said.

"I-Issei, what are you doing here?" Irina said in surprise.

"Well, I was going on my run but now I'm wondering why bestfriend is begging on the street for money?"

"Well you see, we ate all our rations that we brought with yes and we money for food." Irina said with a red blush on her face.

"Come on you two, Ill buy some , I need to talk to you two about your misson."

The three walked into a nearby a restaurant and the three ordered their food.

"Thank you Issei. You are truly are beliver of god." Xenovia said.

"That's very hard to believe but thank you for the compliment."

"Anyways Issei, I went to visit your home yesterday but the house was burned down. Did something happen?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. A couple of years ago, a fallen angel killed my parents." Issei said in a sad tone.

"Issei, I'm so sorry to hear that." Irina said with tears in her eyes.

"Im fine but I had gathered some information that my parents weren't the intended target, I was. That fallen angel was ordered by a high ranking fallen angel, Kokabeil.

Xenovia and Irina were both shocked by this information.

"I see now, You want to help us? Issei, you don't have any powers. How could you help?" Irina asked.

"Well, that comes down to the reason Kokabiel attacked me. Do you know who The Slayer was?

"You mean the only human who fought it the great war and managed to kill half of the fallen angel faction. I have heard the stories but he is nothing but a myth."

"Well I am part of his Bloodline. Im also the Red Dragon Emperor."

"Your lying! There is no way you are part of his bloodline. He is nothing but a myth."Xenovia shouted

"I assure you, he isn't a myth."

"Alright. Prove it. They say that he carried a sword that no holy or demonic sword could scarch. What was that sword called?" Xenovia asked

"Demlos." Issei answered.

"No. You can't be real. I refuse to believe it!" Xenovia yelled.

"It doesn't matter what you believe. I'm real."

As the two agrued,Irina sat in the booth with a confused and shocked. Her bestfriend from childhood was related to one of the most feared warrior of the great war. This was both a shock and a gift.

"Issei, how strong are you?" Irina asked.

"Kokabiel would need an army to bring you me down."

"It that case Issei, would you mind helping us with our mission."

"I thought you would never ask." Issei said with a grin.

-/-

**End**

**Rate and Review**


	14. AN 2

**Hello all. **

**Now before you kill me for not uploading a chapter for a while, hear me out. I'm experiencing some major writters block. I know that's a cop out and it sounds like BS but neverless it is the case. Now, with that I have a solution. Since I know you guys seem to have a few Ideas about the story. I want you guys to give me some Ideas on how you would like to see what happen. Now, I still have my image for what I want in this story but I might use your ideas to help push these chapters out. I still want to write and get this story complete. But I think you guys can help me out. DM me or leave a review on some ideas and I will see if I can wirte it. **

**Thank you all for reading this story and I hope you continue reading it.**

**Killer out. **


End file.
